


Severest Lessons

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Branding, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tiberius Lives, non-con knife play, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Instead of Kore killing Tiberius, instead of Naevia making the decision on her own, instead of Caesar forgetting Kore exists at all, the three get their revenge in the most logical way possible. Caesar enjoys the five day trip back to Marcus, and the two weeks left until their return home trip. However Tiberius has lost mind if he thinks his torment ends with their homecoming.





	1. Sending a Message

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've watch the entirety of Spartacus you KNOW what Kore stole from us. The scenes, the lessons, the HATE FUCKING! My friend finished the series and demanded that I write this fic. (Not that it wasn't my suggestion in the first place.) And now has challenged me to write 500 (yes you read that right, five HUNDRED) Spartacus fics that have more than just the typical parings. (Nothing wrong with Nagron they're fucking goals and so cute and everything but they're like the ONLY one like Jesus.) Anyways I'm always happy to get y'alls comments, kudos, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

He's been waiting for what seems like an eternity. So it was safe to say Caesar wasn't exactly sure what he expected when he turned at the sound of someone entering the tent, but it wasn't  _Gannicus_  knocking his ass to the ground. He's sure if his hands weren't tied then he could have blocked it better. At least fallen with a little bit more grace. He's going to have to cut to the chase. 

"I offer fair trade!" He shouts, looking at Spartacus. He doesn't miss the sword in the Thracian's hand. Or the fact that the Celt looks more than ready to strangle him to death. "Five  _hundred_  of your men!" Caesar stresses, "taken in battle against Crixus," He knows how much it means to these men to call them by their names, "for Tiberius's life-" Somehow this was the wrong thing to say, since Gannicus cuts him off with a big boot to the face. Caesar gasps from the pain, but as Gannicus grabs him, presumably to kill him;

"Hold!" The two blond's look up in surprise. "I would hear of this." Gannicus still socks him in the jaw, for smiling. Slightly hysterical, Caesar finds himself laughing through the blood. 

"He lives then?" Of course the bastard does. Caesar feels an ache deep inside him, and he refuses to acknowledge it as anything but pain and shame. No matter the twitch of interest his cock gives. "The boy?" The two rebels tower over him, looking at Caesar like he's lost his mind. Well, Gannicus in more disgust than anything. A wave of fear rolls over him that Tiberius bragged about what he had done. 

"Perhaps. For yet a moment." Spartacus answers. Gannicus scoffs.

"Tell me you do not fall prey to this viper's tongue?" The disdain in his voice was not missed. Letting Caesar reflect on everything he has done to the Celt. In short? He's done for. Caesar snorts rolling in pain. 

"The words they form are not my own." He explains, accepting that this was where he dies. "Do not think me the fool to greet you with willful  _fucking_  intent!" He shouts, forgetting himself for a moment. Spartacus doesn't even blink.

"Crassus would offer such a bargain?" Caesar rolls his eyes.

"He would offer Jupiter's throne in return," He struggles but manages to get to his feet, "for festering disease that sprung from noble loins." He could see the cogs in Spartacus's mind working, while Gannicus scowls. 

"He but attempts to draw us into another plot, turning upon itself." Caesar glares.

"He attempts nothing!" He snaps. "The man is of singular mind. One of which I do not  _fucking_  share." He falls silent when Spartacus places his sword against his throat. His face slips into a neutral expression. Up until Spartacus speaks.

"Five hundred?" He feels the grin spread across his face. 

"Take my life, as I know you desire," He searches Spartacus's face trying to understand the man just a little, "And end their's as well."

"Your life...I would not take. Least message is well received." Spartacus tells him. Gannicus and Caesar look at the Thracian stunned. 

"Received?" Gannicus asks stepping forward.

"It is out of my hands!" Spartacus tells him shoving Caesar and storming out of the tent. Gannicus curses following.

"See he does not move, from fucking spot!" He shouts at three of the nearby soldiers. 

It took about twenty minutes for Spartacus to return. He was openly arguing with Gannicus, while Naevia, the mad cunt comes in a whirlwind behind them. Shouting over their voices to be heard. He was trying to keep up with the conversation. Gannicus thinks they should just kill the both of them and be done with it. Honestly Caesar doesn't blame him. It's what he would do. Spartacus thinks they should just be thankful this was happening in the first place. He couldn't hear Naevia as much as he tried. The men were being too loud. Spartacus was trying to explain that five hundred people would be more helpful than just killing the one. Gannicus tries to reason that sending the two of them back would expose their current location. Spartacus points out that they sent Naevia to them, and then Caesar so it didn't matter.

"ENOUGH!" Naevia shrieks throwing a jug of wine across the tent. The two fall silent. She scowls at them shoving past to glare at Caesar's face. "What do you know of Kore?" He blanches having forgotten the woman's existence entirely. He hates that sometimes, in some situations he  _agreed_  with the rebellious slaves. 

"I think she deserves revenge for most grievous injury." Caesar answers honestly, squaring his shoulders down at her. Hands tied or not he would kill her if she tried anything. Naevia nods and opens the tent flap. Kore herself steps up, Laeta directly behind her. Caesar was shocked to see that she was still alive. But, he supposes he shouldn't have been. 

"Tell her." Everyone looks between Caesar and Kore. 

"Wha-" Naevia slaps him, he grunts and growls low glaring up at her. 

" _Tell. **Her.**_ " Spartacus reaches out and places a hand on Naevia's shoulder but she shrugs it off. "Tell her that, that," She pauses swallowing down a wave of emotion, her eyes tearing up. " ** _boy_** ," Gannicus bristles, "will get the punishment he deserves." Caesar blinks at her, before turning to Kore. He's never had issues with lying, but being honest also came easily. 

"I swear to you Kore." Kore looks up at him wide eyed and nervous, "That in the five day journey we are to take; Tiberius will  _suffer_ ," His voice raises a little, "for  **every**  injury he has delivered to us." He says without thinking. There was a dead silence, weighing heavy on everyone. Kore's mouth opens slightly. She takes a deep breath, and swallows hard. Then she smiles, all hope and bubbly happiness. Relief, in essence. 

"Gratitude." She sobs taking his hand, shaking from head to toe. Her tears spill over and she kisses his cheek, shocking everyone. "Gratitude." She says again walking out of the tent. Caesar blinks shocked watching her go. Spartacus nods. 

"Ready his horse. I'd rather not keep such sordid company more than we must." Caesar tries his best to keep his face blank. They cut the ropes on his wrist and shove him out. He allows it, happy to just picture everything he was planning on doing to Tiberius on the way back. Gannicus smacks him upside the head,

"Do not look so fucking pleased with yourself you cunt." Caesar briefly glares at him, before turning from forcing his smile to fade. It wasn't easy. Especially when Tiberius limped into sight. His cock hardens at the sight of blood on him. The knowledge that the boy was injured has him all but drooling in delight. Tiberius passes Kore and Caesar sees the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Kore was smiling happily. Tiberius makes a face looking around him, scared to death. And then his sight falls on Caesar. Oh how he revels in the look he gets. Tiberius stops dead staring at him. 

"Delivered into hands, as agreed upon." Spartacus calls over the crowd. Caesar holds back a grin, knowing Gannicus had his sword in hand. 

"I would break words." He calls back, ignoring the eye roll from the Celt. Honestly if these men were Romans he would enjoy their company. "He has been too long, from embrace." Caesar explains, feeling triumphant over the boy. Their power struggle game was fun, but since...that night, he was tired of games. And it was time to teach the boy once and for all where his place was. Spartacus grips Tiberius by the back of his neck shoving him forward. Caesar takes a step up, his first initial instinct was to reach out and check every wound. But he doesn't do that. Anger, shame, and blood lust fuel him now. He could feel his cock,  _throbbing_  at the way Tiberius limps to him. As embarrassing as it would be Caesar is almost convince he could find completion just from this. He looks him up and down, "It lifts heart," He looks around the crowd surprised about how truthful these words were, "To see you yet of this world." Only for the pleasure of revenge Caesar reminds himself. 

"Do not ply me with silver tongue!" Tiberius snarls at him. Caesar sucks in a breath, the fire of hatred in the boy's eyes like a stroke to his aching cock. He was even beginning to leak. There were  _plenty_  of things he could do to Tiberius with his silver tongue. He refuses to look down at him just yet, "You knew them to be Spartacus's men, under guise of Pompey's!" Caesar's head snaps down to look Tiberius in the eyes, loving the way he towers over him. He's always loved it. 

"A bold claim." He tells him, eager to see his reaction when Tiberius hears what he says next, 

"Well, one my father will  _surely_  take interest in." Caesar nods a little his heart pounding in excitement. Caesar looks around again a pleasant smile on his face, 

"The journey to return you to his arms is fraught with peril." There was the pause, heat was building in his loins and Caesar suddenly  _needed_  to see the moment where Tiberius understood what was going to happen. "For one needing to be taught severest lesson," He could feel his balls tighten up to his body, his climax on the precipice, "in who towers above you." There it was. The exact moment Tiberius's eyes widen in fear and understanding. He flexes his calf muscles biting the inside of his cheek, a shaky breath escaping him as pleasure thrums through him. The inside of his loincloth sticking to his skin. Tiberius turns back to Spartacus eyes wide. Caesar grabs him by the back of his neck his satisfaction feeling only half completed. 

"Kill me!" Tiberius shouts to the Thracian. Spartacus raises an eyebrow. "Kill me please! Do not let him take me!" He begs while Caesar starts dragging him to the horses. Spartacus folds his arms watching them. Tiberius desperatly looks to Kore, tears of anger and fear spilling from his eyes. Kore smiles darkly turning her back and walking away. Gannicus hands Caesar some rope. 

"You seem to have an unwilling member of a rescue mission." The Celt comments coldly. Caesar couldn't stop the grin that spreads across his face. "Although you do not seem to mind." Tiberius struggles at being tied. 

"It seems I will need to keep him close." Caesar notes, his tone suggesting they were discussing the weather. Gannicus raises an eyebrow tightening the knots on young Crassus's wrists. 

"Make meaning clear." Caesar shoves a rag into Tiberius's mouth to silence the screaming, the cursing and the begging. The begging was something he wanted to keep for his private use. 

"You can keep the second horse." Caesar smirks with a jerk of his head, carelessly throwing Tiberius over the front of his. Gannicus looks over at Spartacus suspicious. But Caesar swings a leg over. Spartacus walks over, gripping the reins and leading them towards the edge of camp. 

"Our men better be back soon, no more injured than they already are." Caesar nods looking down at Tiberius's struggling form in front of his lap. The curve of his ass, a sight he was eager to become familiar with. 

"I am to light a signal, on that hill you see down there." Caesar points out. "Once you see it, know that they are going to be headed this way soon. Less than a days march." Spartacus looks up at him in disbelief.

"You informed Kore it would be a five day journey." Tiberius throws a glare over his shoulder, wriggling trying to at least sit up. Caesar nods.

"For us yes it will. He and I need a few days to discuss personal matters." Spartacus looks him up and down noticing how Caesar's gaze never left the boys ass. "Gratitude, Thracian. For opportunity. 


	2. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar and Tiberius spend their first night on the road together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not updating often. I'm DYING to write this fic I swear. Thank you for your comments kudos and patience. I hope you enjoy.

"Quit squirming." Caesar barks at him securing his restraints to a tree. The blond smirks at the muffled screaming and cursing he received. "Sorry boy. Can't understand a  _word_ you're saying." He smiles brightly at the glare Tiberius gives him. 

"Phmh. Mmh." Caesar chuckles to himself looking around. They were about an hour's ride away from the signal Hill. He had found a small clearing with a tree for the night.

"Pipe down. The rebels still might wish to come after us." Tiberius's eyes flicker around, fear momentarily replacing rage. Caeser doubts it entirely. As furious and upset as they were about Crixus they were going to be over the moon over Agron. Spartacus was a rebellious shit but he had a code. And Gannicus would probably just drink and fuck his grief away until another battle. 

"I'm making us a tent." Tiberius titls his head scrunching up his face the best his gag will allow. Caesar grips his jaw tilting his head up. "I do not wish to sleep on hard unforgiving ground." He leans in eyes full of malice. "And I do not believe you wish for anyone to see what I'm going to do to you." Caesar sighs satisfied at the horrfied expression on the boys face.  "Sit tight." He pats his face and moves off with a laugh.

 

Sometime in the hour or so Caesar busied himself with making the camp site for the night Tiberius fell asleep. The older Roman leans against the tree looking down at him. He doubts the boy slept since being captured. Plus the blood loss. A lack of food. Caesar lets his eyes wonder over him checking the number of wounds. His arm was never going to be the same again. But other than that he was just covered in small scrapes and bruises. He snorts going to gather materials. 

 

It was the flickering light of a fire that woke him. Tiberius stays still, eyes closed trying to regain his senses. There was a throbbing in his bones. His head felt like someone was ramming it through from the inside out and his stomach was threatening to eat itself. His first initial thought was that this was his father's fault. If the man had been smarter, then the rebels would have never made it off Milia Ridge. A twig snaps in front of him causing his eyes to fly open and remember. No. This was not the fault of Marcus Crassus. All of his problems were caused by one Gaius Julius Caesar. 

"I hope you enjoyed your nap." Tiberius's eyes narrow. Caesar smirks squatting down. He's removed his armor since Tiberius fell asleep. The blue tunic was clean enough that Tiberius figures he wasn't wearing it underneath. The bowl of what looked like water made him weary. 

"Mhhr nmgph." Caesar's eyes twinkle in delight at the noise. Tiberius vowed to remain silent so long as he had the gag. 

"Calm yourself. I'm simply cleaning and dressing your wounds." Tiberius gives him a doubtful look. "I don't want your blood all over me, my tent or my bed." Tiberius gives a half nod as he thinks about the sense that made. 

......

"Hmm grphmn phhmmmh hmph mmmhrrr!" His _bed_?! Hell no! There was absolutely no way he was going to allow Caesar to-

 **SMACK**.

Tiberius's eyes widen as his head was snapped to the other side. He could feel the bruise already forming on his cheek.

"As much as I enjoy the sound of your suffering." Caesar grabs hold of his hair yanking his head back so he was staring at the stars. "Do not think. For one  _second_ that you will be able to stop this." Tiberius's breathing becomes heavy as fear has his heart pounding. Caesar lets his hair go with a snort. 

The two stayed silent while Caesar works. Caesar's face was blank cleaning the wounds. His hands were steady and shockingly gentle. Tiberius didn't like it. It had to be a tactic. To lure him into a false sense of security. 

Caesar focuses on his task at hand, taking note of when Tiberius winces or clenches his jaw. The cuts were going to limit what he would be able to do with Tiberius. Unless he wished for Marcus to turn his wrath upon him. He was just going to have to come up with a reason to keep Tiberius by his side. He doubts Marcus will send Tiberius home before the war is over but he also doesn't think the boy will be made to fight. His lips thin a little when he starts dabbing the wet rag at the cut on his leg. There were bruises on this leg specifically. His knee wouldn't have taken much more. He runs his hand up and down from thigh to knee inspecting. 

The kick was unexpected. However he supposes he should have. Caesar blinks slowly rubbing his chest. Tiberius's struggling has renewed as has the fire in his eyes. Caesar sighs willing his cock to stop hardening. Finding it half successful he reaches out grabbing the front of Tiberius's shirt and yanking him close, knowing the rope must hurt his bruised rib. 

"If you attempt something like that again I will end your miserable life the same way you ended Canthara's." Tiberius's eyes widen swallowing hard. "I'm inspecting your leg, you simple fuck." Caesar smirks at the small blush that stains the boys face. "Is that all your small mind can think about?" Caesar places both hands in Tiberius's thighs, raising up on to his knees to whisper in his ear, "My hands upon you?" Tiberius hisses pulling away as best as his could. His legs scrambling for some sort of purchase. Caesar laughs loudly standing up. 

"After dinner boy." Tiberius scowls at his retreating back. Not if he could help it. 

 

 

"Do not scream." Caesar warns in front of him once more. Tiberius blinks in the dim firelight. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep again. His bones and stomach rioting at this. The moon was still high in the sky. Meaning they still had several hours before dawn. But the fire was barely clinging to life, which means he slept for a decent amount of time.

A shiver runs through him when Caesar's hand closes gently around his neck. He hates that his pulse quickens just as the blond's thumb settles over it. Blue eyes sparkle in delight, while brown never left his face. He didn't trust this man. Not for anything. But it seems Caesar was full of surprises as he grabs hold on the gag and pulls it out of his mouth without care. Tiberius's jaw clicks the muscles aching from being forced into one position for overly long.

"Ah, gods!" He gasps suddenly realizing how dry his mouth was. Caesar grins happily.

"See. Unlike you," there was enough venom in the word to make Tiberius flinch, "I can be kind. When necessary." Images of Sabinus flash through his mind and he grits his teeth to keep his lip from quivering. "Now open." He instructed holding up a wooden spoon with some odd looking mush on it.

"The fuck is that?" He asks scrunching his nose. It smelled terrible. Caesar rolls his eyes.

"Porridge. And some scraps from my meal. Your father will have my head if he thinks you had any mistreatment from my end." Tiberius's eyes shine with smugness. 

"And how do you think he is going to react when he learns what you have planned for me?" He snips smirking. Caesar grins wide giving him pause.

"Not much different when he learns that Kore left because of what  _you_ did to  **her**." Tiberius scowls again. "He will believe me, there is no doubt. So, to inform him of your..." He laughs softly to himself, "lessons, would be signing your own execution." Tiberius pouts sitting back as best as he could. Then he blinks looking up. 

"Lesson _s_? Plural?" Caesar sticks the spoon in his shocked mouth. 

"You are stubborn. And hard headed. I do not believe you will understand  _who_ towers above you with just one." Tiberius gags on the squishy, well he wouldn't even call it food. It tastes just as awful as it smelled. And the texture had his stomach rolling. "Eat. Then your first lesson can begin." His eyes watered with every bite. It was the absolute worse thing he's ever eaten. Even the food in followers camp was better than this. 

"Enough. I can not... no more." He whines after about ten bites. Caesar looks at the bowl and makes a face before nodding.

"Do not bitch about being hungry later." Tiberius huffs.

"I did  _not **complain**_ about being hungry  _now_." He half shouts. Caesar grips his cheeks forcing his lips to purse.

"Watch tone boy. Or lesson can begin out here." Tiberius winces but remains silent. Caesar almost moans at the obedience. If he wasn't careful he was going to lose it fully clothed again. He smirks to hide the frustration and moves to cut the ropes holding Tiberius to the tree. "Follow me." Tiberius glares down at his still tied hands and struggles to get up. Caesar's back never turns to wonder if he would follow. Ever confident. Tiberius stands still for a moment. He could run. But with his bad leg and no direction he wouldn't get very far. His eyes flicker over to the horse. He could with that, but it was dark and the moon wasn't bright. He could fall and break something important. The sound of a tent flap caught his attention. He looks over at Caesar who was smiling and waiting for him and the opening of the tent. 

"You  _will_ regret this." He swears limping over. Caesar scoffs his smile ever present. 

"We shall see." Caesar lets the flap fall closed behind them.


	3. Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar gets the very first taste of his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being super patient with me!! I swear the writting will improve. Last chapter was a filler that was acted out better in my head? But you're this far in so I haven't lost you yet!! Thank you for the comments kudos and everything else. I hope you enjoy.

"Do your worst." Tiberius mutters dejectedly to the floor. He feels Caesar brush his shoulder as he passes him, but the silence was deafening. It made him itch. Seeming to stretch on forever. 

An apple crunches. 

Tiberius's head snaps up, his stomach giving a renewed growls of hunger. Apparently, his father sent Caesar with  _plenty_ of comforts. A small part of him is hoping some we're at least  **meant** for himself. Not that he thinks Gaius's selfish ass would share. No. Caesar leaned against the table sitting off to the side of the tent with a pleased smirk as he munches a juicy red apple. 

"Oh. Apologies. Did you think that I was some," a pause accompanied by a deep sigh and smile, " _base_   **animal** , who is so  _desperate_ to have his cock buried inside of your willing hole?" A blush stains his cheeks at Caesar's words and it was all Gaius could do to not throw the apple and say fuck it. 

"I do believe your  _intent_ , was to humiliate and injure me the same way I did you." Tiberius huffs. Caesar grins lazily taking another bite before throwing it to the ground. 

"Then rejoice." Tiberius leans back a little. Caesar understands, the smile he was giving was quite mad, "Because there seems to be a grievious misunderstanding." There was a slow doubtful blink. 

"Then what is it you intend of me? Why the extra days added to the journey? Why-" Caesar cuts him off by slamming a mug down hard on the table. 

"You did not allow me to finish," His teeth flash with this smile, "boy." Tiberius makes a face and Caesar slides off the table least he shows off a different sort of tent than the one they stood in. 

"Enough riddles and games then. Make meaning clear and see end to it." Tiberius snaps, anger renewed. Caesar hums in approval. It was going to make this so much sweeter to cause the boy any more pain than necessary. Slowly Caesar saunters over not missing the way Tiberius's eyes flicker to his hips. His hand secure's itself on the back of the tan neck, firm but not cruel or rough. 

"My  _meaning_ is clear. What you did was  **child's play** ," He pulls Tiberius closer so they were eye to eye, a rush of excitement thrums through him at the way he has to crane his neck down, "compared to what I'm going to do to you." Tiberius's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. Caesar releases him slowly taking one step backwards. 

"Then I find myself repeating myself." Caesar tilts his head a little as Tiberius squares his shoulders eyebrows seemingly permanently furrowed. "Do. Your. Worst." Caesar chuckles darkly. 

In a whirlwind Caesar grabs hold of Tiberius and has thrown him down onto the table. His head thunks hard against the wood, the action sending the mug and plate of fruit spiraling. Tiberius grunts in pain, more from the strain on his arm than anything. Both being pinned underneath him while Caesar held him down with one hand on the middle of his back. Tiberius attempts to struggle but Caesar presses against him, grinding him down. The edge of the table digging into his fingers and waist line, tears spring to his eyes and he seizes moving. 

"Good boy." Caesar coos into his ear. Tiberius bites his lip to hold back a whimper. "See, I don't need assistance in this department," Tiberius's skin burns to the touch and Caesar had to swallow a moan as he lifted up the tunic. He wasn't careful when he pulled the loincloth to the side yanking it down to Tiberius's ankles. Caesar makes a mental note to explore this view further later on. 

"I don't recall needing any help making you-" Caesar smacks his ass with as much force as he could, watching the flesh jiggle as he wrapped his fingers around the boys throat. 

"Continue your thought and find brains upon fucking ground." Tiberius chokes trying to breathe. Caesar moves his own clothing out of the way slightly disturbed with himself how hard he was for this. Leaking with need as he ignores every muscle in Tiberius's body trying to reject him. It only took two thrusts for Tiberius's hole to give way. The scream of pain almost sent Caesar over the edge. He leans heavily against Tiberius with a soft groan. 

"I'll have your life for this." Tiberius snarls through his tears. Caesar could feel him shaking. 

"I had thought this to be more pliable." Tiberius grunts again when Caesar gives a hard thrust. "I suppose it has been a few months since Sabinus's death." Tiberius shouts in a rage bucking, attempting to throw Caesar off him. Gaius laughs loudly his grip tightening on Tiberius's throat. 

"Don't you  _fucking dare speak of him_!" Caesar feels an odd sense of possessiveness. 

"Was he your first? Hmm boy? Tell me, did he fuck your ass hard or fast?" Tiberius was screaming as tears streamed down his face. Caesar starts a harsh pace. 

"I'll  _kill you_!" Caesar hums at the way his voice cracks. The hand on his lower back moves to roughly grip his hip angling him so Caesar could penetrate deeper still. A strangled crie is torn from Tiberius. The muscles surrounding Caesar's cock pulsing. 

"Will you now? Is it because of him? The way I talk about your dead lover?" Tiberius whimpers as Caesar grinds down speaking harshly in his ear, "Or is it because you  _enjoy_ my cock inside you?" Tiberius squeezes his eyes shut falling silent. Caesar laughs again twisting his hips as he thrusts downward. The noises he was pulling from the boy urging him on. He wanting to continue taunting him. Mocking him, shaming him. But he was too far gone. All sense lost as his thrusts became jerky and out of rhythm. Something was wrong. He was just on the brink. But nothing was happening. Caesar's hand falls from Tiberius's throat catching hold of his other hip, having him match Caesar's pace. He's been on the precipous of his release all day. Even made fool of himself (thankfully to nobody's knowledge) when he retrieved Tiberius. But even with his balls tightening against his body he couldn't finish. Caesar rocks into Tiberius as hard as he could, giving it his all. The boys screams have even returned. Sounding a little less pained this time. 

"Caesar! Stop this! I-I'm-" Caesar throws his head back trying his best to finish. As eager as he was, as much as his cock and balls ached even with Tiberius's ass trapping him from full movements with the contraction of the bastards own orgasm: he couldn't. Caesar squeezes his eyes shut ignoring the murmuring of pleas Tiberius was spouting. Perhaps if he could picture a woman. Her soft curves, willing smile, plump tits. Try as he might the only image his mind conjures is- 

Caesar throws himself away from Tiberius with a loud curse. He was shaking as bad as the boy was. Tiberius hadn't even attempted to stand, or move. Opting to pant heavily instead. Caesar swallows hard glancing down at his cock, it bobbed in response. He glares at it before yanking Tiberius off the table sending him against the wall of the tent. 

"Rest boy. We have a  _long_ day tomorrow." He blows out the two candles he had illuminating the space and flops onto the bed with a scowl. This is bullshit.


	4. Lesson Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius's next lesson on who towers above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having issues writing another fic and there's a lot of demand for that one so I'm avoiding it by writing this because I've been dying to write this one for ages and had to wait for my friend to watch Spartacus fully. Thank you for your patience, and kudos. Comments are highly welcomed and encouraged. I hope you enjoy!

Tiberius shouts in surprise, and pain when his good leg is grabbed. He was being dragged across the floor in the blue light of early morning. His head thumped against some rocks and divits in the dirt the tent floor did nothing to hide or soften. His vision was blurry from lack of sleep and nutrition, and his mind hadn't quite caught up to where he was. A bubble of panic was rising in his chest.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" He screams loud enough for his voice to crack slightly. He was dropped in an instant, only to be covered by a large frame. Tiberius was trying to make out who it was but there wasn't enough light to combat his impared line of sight. He could feel hot breath on his neck, the scratch of a morning stubble across his skin. Large calloused hands held him down while a large thigh spread his legs. Slim hips ground down against Tiberius's groin and he couldn't help the groan that slipped past his lips. His heart thudded against his ribs in fear and self hatred. How  _dare_ his body react so willingly? 

"Aching for me already I see." A familiar voice hums in his ear. Tiberius's eyes widen in horror as Caesar licks and nibbles his lobe. 

" _You're a devil of a man_." He says through gritted teeth, fear leaving him in an instant. Caesar laughs softly lifting his tunic. Tiberius squeezes his eyes shut wishing the shame, humiliation and (gods save him)  _want_ , would do the same as his fright. 

"May the gods strike me down if they disagree with my actions." His voice was raspy, almost hoarse. Tiberius peaks an eye up at him shocked to see him fully nude. 

"Is this another one of your so called ' **lessons** '?" He asks with as much disdain as he could. Caesar's mouth thins.

"You're still talking." He mutters. Tiberius opens his mouth to tell him to go fuck himself, but an apple was placed between his lips. "Speak again and find fruit replaced with cock." Tiberius's eyes practically glow with rage, as Caesar grabs him from the back of his knees lifting his legs up high. 

Caesar rolls his bottom lip between his teeth watching Tiberius bite down on the apple. He had spent hours in between sleep and wake his body thrumming with unfulfilled desires. His pride wouldn't let him finish with just his hand. Besides everytime he closed his eyes he saw-

With an angry grunt Caesar thrusts into Tiberius.

The apple rolls away when Tiberius screams. Caesar feels a tremor run through him at the sound. Maybe this was what was wrong last time. He couldn't see the pain he was inflicting in the boy. A smile splits his face as his hips start jerking roughly. Tiberius's eyes were shut tightly but Gaius could still see the tears in the corners. Caesar was panting, listening to the pained sounds he was pulling out of Tiberius. He meant to only focus on the boys face, but he found himself watching where his cock disappeared rapidly inside if him. And hated how his eyes were drawn to Tiberius's cock. 

Not overly long, but thicker than any Caesar could recall seeing. He felt an ache of want somewhere deep inside of him, at the way Tiberius's cock head was leaking. Startled by it Caesar's pace falters a little,

"Don't! Nnh." His eyes snap up to Tiberius's face. Tiberius was tossing his head back and forth, his still tied hands grabbing his own clothes twisting them in his grip. Caesar's mouth slacks slowing his rhythm, testing. Tiberius whimpers his own hips bucking up feebly. Carefully he pulls back shivering at the pull of muscles trying to keep his cock from leaving. Tiberius cries out, but cuts himself off halfway through. Caesar lets out a shaky breath. 

"Don't what boy?" He asks cruelly. Tiberius turns his head away. "Don't stop?" Caesar preens at the shade of red he turns. "I knew you liked my cock inside of you." With more force than necessary Caesar rams himself back in Tiberius moaning at the shout. Caesar stays slower than before but with added roughness. Caesar places one leg on his shoulder for access to added depth. He groans at the way Tiberius jolts. Everything was tightening, Tiberius's back was arching upwards. Caesar grips his throat forcing his head to tilt back. Everything in him wished to finish. 

But he couldn't. 

Caesar was right on the edge. But being honest with himself: he has been since last night. He couldn't help the way his hips started snapping. Tiberius was screaming again, but not in anger or pain. Caesar grits his teeth moving as fast as he could, eyes falling back to Tiberius's cock. His thrusts causing it to slap the tan stomach, clear liquid smearing. 

Caesar makes a noise that catches Tiberius's attention. Carefully he looks up at the blond. His cock twitches when he realizes what Caesar was looking at. Tiberius wonders if Gaius knows what sound just came from him. A slow smile slips into his face as a plot begins to form.

"Caesar! Please!" He whines reaching up gripping at him as best as he could. Caesar moans moving hand from neck to pin hands onto the ground. Tiberius twists his hips downward  _feeling_ the pulsing of Caesar's within him. 

It didn't take too many more thrusts home for Tiberius to freeze, white strips coating his chest as his mouth formed a perfect silent 'o'. 

Caesar doesn't slow down feeling how close he was to his own release, almost desperate now. His eyes were glued to Tiberius's cock as he came. Caesar's mouth drys and he was suddenly over come with the urge to lick the boy clean. Gasping he scrambles away dropping Tiberius completely as he stands. 

"There. Perhaps you will be more obedient. I have no qualms about continuing your lessons." He snips turning to quickly dress and exit the tent to start their day. 

Tiberius lays in the ground breathing heavily but smiling. This was going to be worth the patience.


	5. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of why Caesar is doing this to Tiberius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My other Spartacus fic is getting to some complicated chapters that needed more attention. But it's being updated more regularly than any of my others if you would like to stay busy with it while I work on this. Thank you for your patience, comments and kudos are most welcome! I hope you enjoy.

Marcus dismisses the two of them and Tiberius doesn't bother to tell Caesar to follow him. Doesn't even bother to motion for it either. Caesar scowls. Just because the boy  _knows_ they are going to have words about what has happened doesn't mean the cunt had to  _expect_ Caesar to fall instep behind him. The blond huffs as he does just that, deciding to argue about that later. A more rewarding and satisfying one than this one probably would be. Even with the knowledge he gained last night. The two ignore the men outside Tiberius's tent, 

"I have had fill of you questioning every word that falls from my  _tongue_!" Tiberius snaps once out of ear shot of Marcus. Caesar glares at the back of his brunette head. 

"Then break them with  **more fucking sense**!" Tiberius moves to stand on one side of the table. Caesar was always glad to have something in between them. "We cannot  _turn_ from  _Rome_!"

"We shall turn in whatever direction  _my_ father decides!" Caesar bristles at being addressed like an idiot.

"Then  **aid** him in proper choice! Not one you  _believes_ he seeks to hear!"  Tiberius scoffs at him.

"I follow  _my own_ desires!" Oh opportunity presented like a willing cunt.

"As you did when you forced yourself on Kore?" Caesar feels his cock twitch with anticipation. The look on Tiberius's face, more conformation than any whore's retelling. Their little power struggle was over. Caesar was about to win. And with it, the war on Spartacus. Saving Rome. Getting out of debt and winning all of the laurels he and his beautiful wife deserve. "The night  _your father_ reclaimed Sinnuessa?" Not for the first time their eyes locked and Caesar could feel his cock thickening. "I  **warned** you, that your deed would fall to discovery." Caesar could only imagine all the ways Tiberius would fall to command. Jumping to service every need Caesar had to keep his father from knowing the truth.

"You would fabricate  _lies_ now to see me lessened-" Caesar, turns away from him suddenly, trying to ignore the image of Tiberius writhing beneath him.

"The game is over boy." He looks at him again, the rage on Tiberius's face like a whores mouth around his cock. Gods knows how much he likes calling Tiberius boy, just to get that look. "The whore Canthara tells of how she saw you come from Kore's tent," Caesar starts pacing, Tiberius was watching him as if hypnotized by his words, "Of finding her roughly used." Caesar watches as something shifts in Tiberius, the boy making his way over to the pitcher of wine. Caesar followed like a predator tracking prey, "She was made to promise never to reveal what her eyes laid upon." Caesar stalks over, using his height to be as intimidating as possible. He cranes his neck a little making sure he was still eye level with Tiberius. Refusing to blink. His cock was throbbing watching the way Tiberius mulled over this information. 

"But I can be very,  _very_ persuasive." Tiberius looks up and them and it occurs to them both how  **close** they were. Less than an inch apart. Tiberius's eyes widen a little and a small voice in the back of Caesar's head voices a different way to get what he wants. A test on  _just_ how persuasive Caesar could be.

As usual Tiberius breaks contact first. A muscle in Caesar's jaw jumps staring at his neck and picturing how pretty it would look bruised with his mark. 

Tiberius smirks.

"You risk all, on the tale of a woman," Tiberius smugly pours himself a cup of wine, "who swallows cock for coin?" The way he said it made Caesar ache. Very rarely has Caesar been asked to pay after laying with a whore. Caesar smiles proudly, glad that the fight wasn't so easily won, as they take their places on either side of the table again. 

"I have made more uncertain wagers in years past." Caesar spreads arms making a face. "And yet here I stand." His voice was softer, hoping now that Tiberius understood what needed to be done. Instead the boy snaps at him,

"Then  _why_ have you not told him?" He says as if that makes the truth false. 

"He has been pushed to brink of madness by imagined betrayal!" Caesar narrows his eyes at the self righteous expression from Tiberius, "I would not see him over precipice by truth of harsher realities." Tiberius doesn't meet his gaze. For a moment he looks every bit the boy Caesar claims him to be. Guilt weighing him down. It isn't like Caesar doesn't understand the mad logic the boy had. The night they reclaimed Sinnuessa? Less than a week after the Decimation incident. The wound of having to kill Sabinus must have inflicted. The same wound he inflicted upon his father. If only Kore wasn't so affected, the little brat would have gotten away with ruining his father's favorite play thing. Guilt must guide him as he fills a cup. 

"What would you have of me?" Tiberius asks. Caesar places his hands on the table leaning down.

"What you have already been asked." Tiberius doesn't look up. He keeps his voice calm and even, the time for yelling past. "You have your father's ear. Bring him to reason." He sees Tiberius swallowing his hate, "Breaking words as I command them-" This proved to be the wrong thing to say.

With a grunt Tiberius smashes the wine against the side of Caesar's face, with enough force to send him stumbling backwards. 

"I DO NOT TAKE COMMAND FROM YOU!" Tiberius shouts. Caesar looks at him wide eyed. He waits for the exact second to where Tiberius was going to throw a punch, he shoves the fist out of the way and guides his shoulder, turning him around and puts him in a choke hold. He tried to ignore the pressure this pressed against his crotch.

"You should have accepted offer boy." Tiberius jumps attempting to free himself. Caesar gets his hands smacked as they try closing around Tiberius' throat. "Your father nearly saw you to end in decimation." Caesar resists the sudden urge to grind against him. No matter how easy it would be. "Perhaps he shall see fate to completion, when he hears what you have done-"

To his surprise Tiberius manages to hit him in the nose with an elbow. 

Tiberius ducks out of the way as his guards barrel in, one socking Caesar in the jaw, shouting his head off while the other thwacks him with the damned torch of all things. 

"Seize him!" A kick to the side, 

"Get up!" They order dragging him by his hair, holding him in place. A knee to the guy and another punch to the mouth. His hand tries to reach for either of their swords, but even as his finger tips graze them, he was thrown against the table. Papers and books clatter, a cup shattering as it hit the floor. Caesar feels like his hair was being ripped out, trying to find purchase. Something to aid him in this. But the two guards were heavier set than him, and using their weight to their advantage. Their hands ever moving to keep him from finding a good enough angle to gain advantage. Tiberius's voice came from somewhere behind him,

"You shall never lay hand on me  _again_!" As if Caesar threw the first punch. Arrogant shit. Caesar swears he is going to kill the boy. The force they had on him made it difficult to breathe. "Nor whisper lies against me!" Something for his men's benefit. Caesar was exasperated, furious, and just plain exhausted. Not afraid.

"You cannot take my life and see my body from encampment absent notice," He reminds, "I am  _Julius **fucking** Caesar_!" He shouts renewing his efforts to be free. 

"Hold him against table!" Tiberius orders. Caesar, tries to slip his wrist out of one of their grasps, while trying to figure out what Tiberius was doing. He hears the tent flap close. One of them grab him by the jaw holding him still. He was slowing his efforts of escape trying to find a rational way out instead of just brute force. Since it wasn't working. Caesar's heart was hammering out of adrenaline and a small amount of fear. He could feel Tiberius's hand on his lower back as he leans over him, 

"You are of the same cloth as  _Metellus_!" Tiberius sneers. The sound of leather falling to the ground a growing concern. "And must be taught,  _severest_ lesson," Caesar starts loosing his mind when his lappet was lifted and Tiberius's cold fingers rip his loin cloth off, "in who towers above you." Caesar's eyes widen when he feels something hot spread his cheeks a little while both of Tiberius's hands grip his hips tightly.

Then he was screaming in pain. He felt as if he was being split in half. He once joked about Tiberius having a tiny cock. Caesar was now eating those words, as he thrashed trying his damnedest to be released. The burn and stretch of his hole was like nothing he ever experienced. Pain beyond measure, tearing him apart from the inside out. Caesar tries kicking but between the three men it does nothing but assist in Tiberius's thrusts. Something that felt suspiciously like blood was trailing down his leg. The wetness actually easing the pain somewhat.

"Speak of what you know to anyone," A couple of deep rough thrusts, and more screaming, the guards had difficulties keeping Caesar down, "and I shall spin tale of the  _mighty_ Caesar," someone grabs his hair to aid in his submission, " _taken like a **woman**_." Caesar's hands scramble looking for purchase as his whole body was rocked forward with every jerk of Tiberius's hips. Caesar continues screaming, swinging his arms as best as he could. Tiberius's hands kept him down, but not exactly in place. Their hips rolled, and shifted in all directions while he tried to get away. Tiberius's was panting, a rhythm found long enough to be effected by the tightness of Caesar's ass. The pain had subsided and any screams were now of rage and indignation. 

"I'll have your  _heads_ for this!" Caesar snarls when he was able to find his voice. Tiberius barks a laugh.

"You can do  **nothing**." 

And then Caesar's vision went white. 

It was as if his mind just, transported itself elsewhere and was only slowly returning in small fragments. He realized he was moaning. Understood that his arms and back hurt because there was something that was forcing him down...but now it was gone? Caesar made note of his shaky legs and throbbing skull. His nose hurt as did a few teeth. He registered that there was a pair of hands, far softer than his own on his hips but something was missing from the puzzle. Caesar shivers suddenly feeling empty. Caesar acknowledges a heat being pulled away from him as his cock twitches, the last of his orgasm dripping down his thigh. 

Oh.

"Tiberius." Caesar says with deadly intent. 

"Well, well, well." The mocking tone of voice not missed. Caesar cautiously stands up straight not yet finding the strength to turn around. "So it seems, the might Caesar enjoyed himself." Caesar clenches his jaw feeling hot liquid oozing from his abused anus. He glances over his shoulder attempting to act composed. Tiberius has dressed himself and was standing with arms folded. Both of his men at either side looking at the ground. "Do you wish to hear about how you sounded? How you felt? Your ass squeezing my cock, trapping me in place? Clenching down so hard that you forced my seed inside you?" Caesar turns back away closing his eyes. 

"Your point is made." He mutters through clenched teeth.  _For now_. He thinks maliciously to himself. Tiberius smirks, and huffs triumphantly. 

"Dress him and escort him to his tent to lick his wounds and wounded pride." 

Caesar stands still until two hands grab each arm and lead him out. It was dark out, the only light was torches around the encampment. They reach his tent and release him once he was inside. Impulsively he reaches out and places a hand on each shoulder. His legs were still shaky from the escapade. They hesitate, knowing that they could over power him easily. So the two stop and turn.

"Wait a moment...there is something I would ask of you." He says calmly. One looks at the other, a little unsure. 

"Why should we trust you after what just happened?" Caesar nods,

"Oh I would agree with you under  _normal_ circumstances, but these are anything but. Don't you agree?" The two guards nod slowly. Caesar sighs. "I understand you two are just low level soldiers doing your best to make a name for yourselves, which is why this is such a shame."

"Shame?" The chorus. Caesar nods. 

Before either of them knew it, Caesar snatches his sword from his waist and slices both of their throats. He watches them bleed to death, feeling a small sense of grim satisfaction.

"To kill such able bodied men, for the unfortunate events they had bore witness to and aided in." He spits on the ground and calls a few other guards more loyal to him than Tiberius over. "I heard them whispering about reporting to Spartacus. Obvious spies." He nods. "I had thought I recognized them from Sinnuessa." Nobody questions him.

"Caesar." He whirls at the messenger with a scowl. The poor thing swallows hard. "I-er-I bear message from Marcus Crassus. He uh he says his son persuaded him that your course was right and just and that we should march to go save Mother Rome. We leave at dawn." Caesar stares open mouthed as the child leaves. 

"I'm going to kill him." Caesar swears to himself.

 


	6. Lesson Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius tests something and has yet to decide if it backfired or not. Caesar is slowly losing his mind. And it's all that little shits fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome thank you for your patience and as always your thought comments and kudos are always welcome. I hope you enjoy.

Caesar fumes a little. He  _had_ wanted to tie Tiberius to the back of the saddle and have the boy walk for the day. But his leg was still healing. As it was Caesar was sitting astride the horse with Tiberius all but in his lap. It was, as usual, an argument. 

 

Tiberius had originally managed to hoist himself up  _behind_ Caesar. But that was the absolute last thing that was going to happen. 

"In front boy." 

"Even you cannot expect to stay on the horse and do another  **lesson**." The venom in his voice not missed.

"I expect you to follow orders."

"Orders my ass, you just wish for my ass on your cock!"

"Do not forget who was begging this morning. Hmm? You were enjoying yourself overly much then."

"Oh apologies, I seem to remember last time I was behind you, you seemed to  _enjoy yourself_." He gained a slap and was dragged off the horse by his throat.

"If you ever mention that night again I will part your cock from your body." Caesar growled, their faces so close it was practically against Tiberius's lips.

"If you wish for me on the horse a certain way then  _you_ can place me upon it!" Tiberius had snapped.

 

And now here they were on an uneven dirt road, trotting at a steady pace. Tiberius's ass nestled tightly against Caesar's crotch. His armor did next to nothing to hide his desire. To his surprise though the boy hasn't said anything about it. In fact Tiberius was silently pouting. A welcomed if not suspicious change. A few complaints about no space and the possibility of falling off but nothing more. If not for those he would be worried that Tiberius was up to something. As it was, it was difficult to concentrate on more than one thing at a time, the way the horse jostled them on the road had him all but humping the boy's ass. If they were still arguing Caesar might have to worry about finishing in his armor again. 

Tiberius grits his teeth fiddling with the knots around his wrist. Anytime he felt Caesar shift to a position that could possibly see over Tiberius's shoulder he wiggles backwards jerking against the hardness pressed against his cheeks and mutters about not having room or balance. It distracts the blonde enough. But these damned ropes we're refusing to give. Caesar suddenly grabs his arm yanking him backwards against his chest so Tiberius was forced to look up at him.

"Quit your squirming or find assumption proven false." Tiberius frowns at the snarl. 

"What assumption?" He honestly had no clue what the bastard was talking about. 

Caesar grins deviously. Oh this was going to be fun. Maybe with the added bouncing and the risk of discovery could ease the way, finally release the pressure built inside of him. Without answering Caesar shoves Tiberius forward so he was splayed against the horses neck. He ignores the sputtered protests and tugs the tunic up bunched around the tan waist. With some maneuvering he remains decently covered himself. He was glad they had traveled far enough to find some woods. There was nobody in sight, probably for miles on end. 

"This is the lesson where you hopefully learn never to doubt me." Tiberius screams out when Caesar thrusts fully into him with one hard push. Caesar sighs, content. Some of the tension elevated. Tiberius was still lose from the early morning lesson. Their hips naturally rocked with the movement of the horse and Tiberius was quickly a moaning mess. He couldn't help it. Caesar's cock was angled  _right_ against that sensitive spot within him that made him so eager for release. Caesar claps the globes of his ass in both hands, squeezing and spreading lazily as he added some harshness to his pace paying no mind to the annoyed nickering of the animal in between his thighs. Tiberius whimpers, pressing backwards shifting around. Caesar reaches up pulling his hair so the boy had to look at the road. "It amazes, how quickly you submit to my cock. Had I known this was what all the pissing and bitching was about I would have given it to you sooner." Tiberius flushes at that. Arrogant fuck.

"I do  _not_ submit to you!" He snips, Caesar glances down noticing when Tiberius's thighs clench around the horse. He huffs. Yeah right.

"Is that what you call this? Your insistent wiggling? The silent begging for me to ram myself as deep as possible into you?" Caesar yanks him back against his chest again, ignoring the warmth that spread through him at the contact, "Tell me boy," He whispers in Tiberius's ear keeping track of where they were and where they were going; it was nice to have some trees for privacy, "did your previous lover make you scream as I have? Hmm?" Tiberius bites his lip tears springing to his eyes. "I imagine not. It was all sweet words and soft touches hmm?" Tiberius refuses to look at him, his tied hands holding onto the saddle tight enough that it must hurt. 

"Don't speak about him." He mutters. Caesar chuckles darkly. Never a good sign.

Tiberius shouts in surprise when Caesar roughly grabs his cock from underneath the tunic. Tiberius was rocked forward when Caesar's hips started snapping. There were a few neighing sounds from their steed. He was worried about the horse throwing them, but all the blond had to do was click his tongue a few times for the animal to calm down and stay at its steady pace while Caesar kept up his bruising one. The hand around his shaft now coated with his pre-cum adding a lubricated sensation. Tiberius could feel his mind slipping and he did everything he could to quench down his rage. It was easier than he wished it to be. Especially with Caesar mentioning Sabinus. 

"I speak about whomever and  _whatever_ I please  **boy**." Tiberius whines when Caesar slows down. His breath was hot and heavy in Tiberius's ear and the brunette couldn't find the strength to suppress the shiver that went through him. His mind was fuzzy with carnal lust the barest bones of his plan the only basis he had. What he was about to do was nothing short of madness. But he was desperate.

Caesar's eyes widen when Tiberius lifted his hips and brought himself back down hard onto his cock with a groan. It only took two more of Tiberius's thrusts before he leaned forward, shuddering and moaning his orgasm spilling over Caesar's fingers. Caesar curses and uses his free hand to reach around him taking the reigns of the horse and guiding them off to the side of the road. Without much grace he untangles them and hops down dragging Tiberius with him. The boy stumbles and hits his knees but Caesar tugs and pulls until he was shoved against a tree. The bark scratching his face and the palms of his hands as he braces himself. Caesar doesn't care that Tiberius's legs can't support his weight, let alone the added of Caesar's. It had been an entire day without release and normally that wasn't an issue; but the constant fucking and edging was long past being amusing and helpful. 

" _Fuck_!" Tiberius screams when Caesar slams back into him. Caesar growls and wraps his cum covered hand around Tiberius's throat, enjoying the choked noise he makes as a result. The other arm curled around Tiberius's waist holding him in place while Caesar pounded into him. He shivers feeling himself on precipice of release. Caesar squeezes his eyes shut, there was a small snap noise but it came from under Tiberius so he ignored it, focused solely on this being the time he finishes. He leans forward pressing his forehead against the back of Tiberius's neck.

Tiberius was shouting encouragements. Urging Caesar on, begging for more. Every scraping noise of Tiberius's skin against the tree was another victory. Having the young Crassus pleading for him to fuck his ass was more than erotic. The past year of their back and forth seeming to have been building towards this moment. The sob of relief from Tiberius as muscles clenched around Caesar's cock, his head hitting a bundle of nerves in a way that had Tiberius covering the ground in white ropes. Caesar gritted his teeth his entire body starting to shake from being pent up for too long with too much stimulant, and just as his cock was twitching the beginnings of his seed filling Tiberius;

A hand gripped his ass and something was invading his hole. 

Caesar howls more in surprise than pain his hips bucking. Every nerve felt like lightening. The edges of his vision went black while his voice echoed back to him, his hips stuttering to a halt. 

The two of them stand still, panting. Hearts thundering against ribs. Tiberius swallows hard terrified to move. 

Caesar's hand tightens around his throat. With a snarl Caesar whips the boy around and slams him against the tree. Tiberius's hands fly up grab at Caesar's arm struggling to breathe. Caesar scowls at him seriously debating about strangling him to death. Tiberius's eyes water gasping for air. Caesar drops him watching him crumble to the ground. He storms back to the horse digging around in the bags. Tiberius didn't dare move. He could still feel Caesar's load seeping out of him. His skin felt sticky and starting to itch in places. Caesar remained silent as he walks back. Armor having fallen back in place. Tiberius eyes the red silk ribbon warily. Without a word Caesar kicks him in the chest sending him spiraling backwards. When he hit the ground the air was knocked out of him. He gasps and gags trying to regain any breath. Tiberius tries to scream in pain when Caesar sits on his injured leg, but no sound came out. All he felt was the blinding fire like pain coming from his thigh, his head throw back eyes closed. And then it was gone. He gasps, gulping in some air trying to figure out what happened. He slowly sits up looking around, watching Caesar's retreating back. Confused he looks down at his half softened cock and sputters. The ribbon was secured around the base and his balls. 

"What is the meaning of this?" He asks standing up shaking like a leaf. Caesar stops dead, not turning around and not answering. "Caesar!" He calls out limping forward. He gets close, but Caesar whirls around back handing him into a tree and pressing his forearm to his throat to pin him there.

" _Do not **fucking** speak_!" Tiberius yelps his feet scrambling to find purchase while he grips Caesar's arm helplessly. 

"A-ack-apologies!" Caesar shift gripping him by the face, forcing his lips to purse. He thought his jaw was going to break with the force of Caesar's grip. 

"You seem to have not  **grasped** the concept of who is in charge here  _boy_." Caesar whispers gruffly. "We are  _not_ lovers. This is  **punishment**. I have been lenient with you due to your injuries. I also had thought you enjoying my cock in your ass would humiliate you enough to be respectful and demure." Caesar drops him with a sneer. "Seems I was wrong." Caesar sighs looking around. "We shall make camp here for the night. Set up the tent while I gather wood." Tiberius holds his throat looking up at him in shock. Caesar smirks, the light shining on his eyes making him look insane. 

"You- how are you so sure I will not flee once you are gone?" Caesar laughs squatting down snatching Tiberius's hair into his hands, holding tight enough for Tiberius to make a pained sound. 

"For starters you would not get fair. Secondly you would have no choice but to return to your father, and lastly;" Caesar leans in licking the shell of Tiberius's ear, "You do not wish to." Tiberius's face turns red as he was dropped. He watches Caesar disappear into the woods once more deciding he hated the man. 

 

It took effort to walk away calmly. He was torn. And it was a battle he wasn't going to win. On the one hand Caesar wished to tear the boy apart limb from limb. Skin him from cock out. But on the other...his skin tingles thinking about what had just happened. Hands down the best orgasm he has ever had in all his years. Caesar tries to tell himself it was because Tiberius was more than willing. Acting like a whore for Caesar's cock...but a small voice in the back of his head calls his bull. He knows what impaired his vision. What quaked his core. He glances over his shoulder making sure he was out of sight of Tiberius. The boy wasn't good of hearing either. Grinding his teeth, Caesar settles against a tree, lifting his lappet, he strokes his already re-hardening cock while sucking on two fingers. He was surprised that he liked the action, never having cause for it before. Caesar glances behind him again before spreading his legs and lifting hips. Hesitantly he presses the tip of his index finger against his hole jumping at the sensation. His gasp fades into a moan as he sinks the digit in. There was a slight burn as he was stretched but he impatiently adds the second, pumping as he went, fingering his own ass as he would a woman's cunt. His cock was quickly throbbing in his grip, as his breathing was erratic. Caesar groans curling his fingers, barely brushing against a bundle of nerves that made him leak. 

"Fuck the gods!" He pants doubling his efforts. Without much warning his hips rut against the air white streaks coating his chest. Caesar moans easing his hands off of himself, trying to regain composure. Dazed he looks down at himself, then shame and self hatred wash over him. "I hate that boy." He growls standing.

 


	7. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar, after the world altering realization about himself, decides that Tiberius needs a set of rules to follow.  
> Tiberius tests the limits that Caesar will allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've had good feedback and would love to hear from more of you! I'm sorry this isn't being updated as often as my other work but I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Your comments and kudos are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy!

Caesar stares at him from across the fire in a silent debate. The boy could  _never_ learn the truth. That much is certain. However, he couldn't just suddenly stop in his revenge. After what just happened it would look too suspicious. And Tiberius would never let him live this shameful fact down. Besides: it set his blood aflame to think about how much Tiberius enjoys his cock. The power and knowledge he holds over Crassus's Word and Will. The pitiful excuse for one anyway. Caesar clenches his jaw watching him take a bite out of an apple. There was no point in tying his hands again. He loathes to admit it, but he was rather impressed with the patience and the skill Tiberius held while getting himself free. But the fact remains that once he was; he didn't leave. There was no fighting. Hell the boy stopped arguing. 

Since coming back with firewood, and nothing else, Tiberius has remained silent. The tent was set up, the horse was brushed down and tethered to a tree, and the bag was set to the side. There was even a log to be used for sitting. One that the boy ignored as he was kneeling on the ground next to it. Caesar had kicked it to the other side of the fire. He told himself it was to keep an eye on him instead of not trusting himself to keep his hands off Tiberius. Caesar's eyes were focused solely on the way Tiberius's throat worked as he swallowed his food. 

His cock twitched.

Sighing, Caesar bows his head clasping his hands together. After a moment he looks up. Tiberius was staring at him wide eyed. Fear was such a pretty look on him. But Caesar knows better now, knows how the boy looks in the throws of passion, begging for Caesar. And wasn't that a much prettier picture? Caesar's mouth thins studying him. He shifts a little. It seems the little shit  _does_ know how to follow orders. 

"Listen close boy." A flinch, and a flicker of rage but nothing more. Caesar sighs again. "I am setting a series of rules. " Tiberius frowns fiddling with the hem of his tunic. Caesar watches his fingers an ache building inside him. 

"Caesar?" His head snaps up to Tiberius's face a little confused on the concern he sees. "I-I uh, you fell silent." He mutters with a lick of his lips. Caesar tightens his grip flexing his calves forcing himself to stay seated. They needed to get through this conversation. 

"I was making sure you were paying attention." He snaps hoping for some sort of anger in return. Tiberius nods his head bowing. Caesar scowls. It wasn't supposed to be  **this** easy to break the boy. He would have choked him out sooner if he had known. Then all of this could have been avoided. 

"Apologies." He mumbles not looking up. Caesar rolls his eyes, as he starts to wonder if this is some sort of act. 

"Rule one; do  _not_ speak of what you know to anyone." Tiberius nods. "Rule two; you will do as  **I** say  _without_ hesitation or fuss." He smiles at the glare the ground receives. "Rule three; I make the rules, and I can change them or make new ones whenever I please." Tiberius's eye twitches and he sneers, but refuses to look up. Caesar shifts a little trying to ignore the swelling of his cock. "Rule four; you take what I give you and be grateful. This goes with clothing, bedding, food, water, and sleep." 

"But not cock?" Tiberius grumbles pulling grass out of the ground. Caesar smirks. 

"No, I have found that I like the way you beg for my cock in your ass." Tiberius slowly raises his head, eyes flashing. Caesar can see the way he bites back his retorts. Gods help him but he was mesmerized by the way the fire light shadowed Tiberius's face. Caesar chuckles.

"Bringing us to Rule five; you are to have no other partners but myself." A scoff.

"And yet I am certain you are more than able to continue fucking whores and slaves and all other manner of cunt that  _you_ please?" He nearly shouts. Caesar launches himself over the fire tackling Tiberius to the ground. They wrestle for a moment, Tiberius looking scared for his life. Caesar grunts with the effort to pin him down, hands behind back. He wiggles his thigh between Tiberius's legs. Tiberius gasps when Caesar grinds his hips down. Caesar hums a wicked grin on his face learning that Tiberius was already as hard as Caesar was. 

"Rule six," The two were panting Caesar's mouth hovering over Tiberius's, "you are  _mine_ now Tiberius. And I will do with you  **what** I please, and with  _whom_ I please." Tiberius's eyes widen when Caesar crashes their lips together. The blond pulls back with a wet noise, "Follow the rules and this could be  _very_ ," Caesar rolls his hips pulling a cry from Tiberius, "very enjoyable for you." Caesar runs his fingers through Tiberius's hair grabbing the roots harshly. Tiberius whimpers. 

Cautiously he raises up, pressing back against Caesar. Tiberius sighs in relief at the broken moan. He closes his eyes arching his neck, silently pleading. When his legs fall open Tiberius could  _feel_ the surprise from Caesar. It took a split second for Caesar to start scrambling. Tiberius's hands were released and he joined the fumbled efforts to discard their clothing. Caesar curses giving up untying the tunic Tiberius wore, lifting it around his waist instead. Biting his lip Tiberius grabs hold of Caesar's hips pulling him flush against him. 

"C-Caesar." He whispers, the blond growls rutting against him, cock jabbing the juncture of Tiberius's hip. 

"Beg boy." Tiberius's head falls back with a whine. Caesar makes a frustrated sound at Tiberius's silence. Fucking arrogant shit was  _still_ testing him! Caesar grabs his hurt arm twisting enough for Tiberius to shout in pain. Caesar's mouth forms a grim smile. Tiberius yelps in surprise when Caesar scoops him up climbing to his feet.

"What the f-argh!" Caesar cuts him off by shoving him into a tree. 

"I said ' _beg boy_ '. Do not forget the rules already!" Caesar snarls against his neck. Tiberius groans wrapping himself around Caesar. He was biting his lip hard enough for it to start bleeding again. Caesar runs a hand up the back of Tiberius's thigh teasingly. 

"P-p-please." He breathes out. Caesar adjusts the head of his cock pushing against Tiberius's puckered hole. "Ha-ngh." 

"Please  _what_?" Caesar asks grazing his teeth across his collar bone. Tiberius scowls at him. He's had enough of Caesar's shit. 

"Find balls and fuck me damn you!" Tiberius shouts. 

It was a tangle of limbs, with a combination of screams and the sound of skin scratching against bark when Caesar drops him. Tiberius curses the suddenness of it all catching him off guard preventing him from catching his footing and ending on his ass. Caesar steps back grinning from ear to ear. This was impossible. The man was insufferable and infuriating. He spends the last 24 hours toying with Tiberius, forcing himself in ass whenever he pleased, and yet now that Tiberius was willing,  _pretending_ to be willing he corrects himself, Caesar was hesitating. 

"You seem to have misunderstood something boy." Tiberius feels a bubble of hatred in his chest. He was going to murder this man. 

"And what is that exactly?" He asks with probably more sass than he should have. Caesar raises an eyebrow at him using his foot to put his on his back and hold him there. 

" _We_ are  **not** lovers. And I will not treat you as one." Keeping his foot firmly on Tiberius's chest Caesar squats down. "You are my play thing. My possession. My personal toy." Tiberius swallows. "Whatever pleasure you receive from this is a blessing from me. A sign of my generosity." 

"You will pay for this." Tiberius whispers up at him. Caesar chuckles looking down. 

"One day perhaps. But certainly no time soon." Tiberius grits his teeth. 

"You've made your point." He snips impatiently. Caesar snorts removing his foot grabbing Tiberius's by the front of his clothes yanking him up to a standing position. Tiberius's cock leaks in anticipation. 

"Apparently not." Caesar says with an air of disappointment. Tiberius frowns ready to ask what he meant- not that he got the chance. Caesar tosses him towards the tent entrance. 

"oomph." Tiberius lands with a thud, his knee scraping the ground. He hisses rolling over to look. Caesar waltzes past him grabbing his hair as he does. "Gagh! Caesar!" Tiberius stumbles trying to stand and alleviate the pain, while trying to pull Caesar's hand off him. Without a word he was deposited in front of Caesar's bedding. "Have you  _lost_ mind?" Tiberius hisses standing, rubbing the top of his head. Caesar ignores him, choosing to busy himself with undressing. Tiberius chokes when Caesar turns back around. Erection already standing proud and, in Tiberius's opinion, inviting.

"See something you like, boy?" Tiberius sucks in a breath meeting Caesar's eyes. He wonders...

"Nothing of yours." Tiberius's mouth waters when Caesar's cock twitches. Caesar chuckles sitting on the bed reclining back. 

"If that's the case turn out the light find a spot on the floor and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead." Tiberius's stares opened mouth as Caesar closes his eyes a smile plastered on his face. 

For a moment he opens and closes his fists in a debate. Strangling the man probably wasn't going to end in his favor. The throbbing of his cock encourages him to straddle Caesar and ride the bastard to completion. Of course his pride roars in horror at the very thought. He'd rather  _die_ . Then he sees it. If he wasn't staring he might have missed it. But in a fraction of a second, Tiberius spots a muscle in Caesar's jaw flexing. Twitching in wait. Slowly he looks the man over, and catches the slight tension here and there. Everything he has set up was set as a challenge. Tiberius raises an eyebrow, but perhaps...that was because he was... With a smile Tiberius walks past him and blows out the candles.

Caesar's elbows pop with the speed that he sits up. 

"Something wrong Caesar?" Tiberius asks settling on the floor next to him. He was smacked upside his head in response. 


	8. Denying Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story. I'm having tons of fun writing it. Your comments and kudos are most welcome and I hope you enjoy!

It was difficult to squash down his hatred for his father, but it was even more difficult to ignore the guilt that weighed his shoulders whenever he interacted with Kore. She saw him as nothing more than a villain. So he was reduced to acting as such towards the person who once held him so close to breast. Tiberius damns his father, and damns this war. 

"I had thought decimation in threat of pulling you from reason," His father steps forward warmth in his eyes. Tiberius stands straighter, "yet you  _rise_ like the phoenix. The fire of purpose filling eye." Tiberius ignores the irony that the man doesn't realize what his purpose was. "And soon, shall take your place again as my word and my will." Wait a minute. Soon?

"Soon?" Tiberius echos. "You do not summon to reinstate me to the legion?" His heart squeezes in disappointment. Marcus moves passed him to some food on the desk,

"I would have you present Carnificina for the men." Oh. "It will elevate you in the eyes of the legion." A power move. Make the transition easier. "To be seen in such giving spirit." And of course to once more kiss his father's ass. In front of Caesar no less. "And ease the way for you to again consume command." Unfortunately it made sense. As usual. Tiberius nods feeling trapped. 

"A privilege then," His father seems to miss the sass, "And opportunity to honor you and your triumph." Marcus pauses looking at him. Once again Tiberius feels like a child. 

"You mistake intent." Here we go. A lecture about how, no it isn't about Marcus Crassus. It's about the victory for Rome. Blah blah bullshit. His father takes a breath, "We shall honor  _Caesar_ as the victor."

Tiberius can  **feel** his blood boiling. Hear it rushing in his ears, and the ache between his legs and the very thought. No. It couldn't be. He could already  _imagine_ that man's smug grin. Hands ball into fist. It was one thing to honor his fucking sorry excuse for a father, especially knowing what he has done to Kore. But  _Caesar_?! Tiberius stares at his father, clenching and unclenching his jaw. There are about a million things he wishes to say about this. Namely that he refuses. But he had to be calm about this.Otherwise he would be trapped in followers camp for the remainder of this war! He licks his lips taking a deep breath.

"There is no love lost between us." Surely his father couldn't be  _that_ blind as to think that he and Caesar got along? They weren't exactly  **hiding** their dislike for each other. And over the years Tiberius is sure he has complained about the blond from time to time. He turns away for a split second unable to look his father in the eye and not scream at the top of his lungs at the same time, "Surely there must be a more fitting service that I might-"

"A shrewd man turns rival into valued ally." So he has noticed and just doesn't give a damn. Fantastic. Tiberius closes his mouth, used to being interrupted by his father. "Caesar is blessed with storied name and shall one day rise to shame the very sun." That stings. Marcus speaks as if he doesn't believe Tiberius could rise to do the same. Hell if Caesar wasn't married Tiberius would start to become worried that Marcus was trying to marry the two of them. "Make peace," He cautions with a nod of encouragement, "and bask in glorious light." Bitch. Tiberius nods,

"He shall be awarded all the respect he deserves." He states thinking about how little that truly was. Marcus smiles a little stepping forward, looking oddly proud.

"Many a boy enter a war. Yet at its end, only a man will emerge." Tiberius could see his father's eyes searching his own. Pity, and sorrow reflected. It takes effort not to flinch when hand was placed upon shoulder, "It warms my heart to see you become one." Oh if he only knew. A strange coldness settles over him as Tiberius reflects on what Marcus has forced him to do, and the actions he took because of it,

"I am what  _you_ have made me." When Marcus embraces him, Tiberius could feel a small sliver of his sanity break away. This was like a slap in the face after what happened to Sabinus. 

 

In a rage he seeks out Kore, regret filling his heart thinking about how in times past it would be for solace and comfort. Now it was to torment her as a stab at his father. Making him bow and scrape to that sorry shit Caesar! He wasn't going to stand for this. If he could find a way out of it he would. Most defiantly. Unsurprisingly he finds her in the wine cellar. 

"Falernian. A taste I recall you favor." He says as greeting, hating the way she looks at him. If only a certain blond would look at him that way instead. She held it as a shield between them.

"It is for your  _father."_ She snips as if to remind him that they were in the same building. As if he could forget. 

"As are many things," He sneers while she turns away. "The Imperator has much pressing upon mind." Tiberius informs stepping in close, resting his chin on her shoulder, "would only serve to open grievous wound." And he knows she would never do anything to hurt the wonderful Marcus fucking Crassus. Angrily she turns around tears in her eyes,

"Do all the years I have cared for you stand for  _nothing_?" She spits at him. Guilt twists his stomach into knots hating himself. But the hatred for his father, 

"They have brought me greatest comfort." He admits truthfully, still playing his part he starts messing with her hair, "It would sadden heart, to see you turned from our house, or set to cruelest punishment if he ever learned how you willingly gave yourself to me in attempt to ease my pain." His heart stops when he sees realization of his threat fill her eyes, tears already flowing. "If errant word falls from mouth, only suffering will follow," He explains hoping to save them both, "At the hands of the Imperator. Or my own." He can't bear to look her in the eyes with his next empty threat, "And I will not be so gentle next time." Their eyes meet and Tiberius sees her steeling herself for any more words. 

 

 

Tiberius was looking everywhere for the man. One simple fucking task and he needed one fucking question answered. Fucking Caesar. Summoning him and then being nowhere to be found! He rounds a corner, something catching his attention from the corner of his eye. Stopping dead in his tracks he notices two of the whores from followers camp, dressed up in gold work and nothing else, kneeling on a bed sharing heated kisses. They look up noticing him. If there were whores, Tiberius thinks to himself stepping forward, then there had to be, he looks right,

"You wished to break words?" Tiberius asks Caesar. The blond whirls around as if he didn't know Tiberius was there, as he munches on some fruit. 

"Tiberius!" He exclaims, standing tall, proud and exceptionally naked. A smile breaking across his face erect cock bobbing to the shock of Tiberius "It warms heart, to see you recovered from recent misfortunes." 

"Wha-" Tiberius blinks hard twice turning a little away recovering from the sight of Caesar's naked form.

"Come! Drink wine, let us regail-"

"My time is short of offering." He looks to the women again, hoping to soften his own hard on, and of course he looks back to Caesar in time to see that wonderful ass, slightly bent. The gods were punishing him. It burns his throat to say this, "I am taken with preparing celebration in your honor." Caesar hums pouring some wine looking at the women happily. 

"Gratitude for the effort." The bastard poured Tiberius a cup too. How dare he. Tiberius feels a shiver run through him as Caesar takes a few steps forward offering the drink with a smile, as if his cock wasn't closer to the young Crassus than it had any right to be. Especially as hard as it was. Tiberius stares at him in disbelief. What was happening?

"Is there anything you desire towards it?" He asks ignoring the cup, doing his best to not look down either. He finds himself hoping Caesar asks for Tiberius to join him. Even if it was with women. Tiberius switches that hope to sarcasm. "Honeyed wine?" Caesar pulls the cup back understanding that Tiberius wasn't going to take it. "Roasted boar?" Caesar drinks from the cup he had offered Tiberius inclines his head to add to the sass mistakenly looking down, gods save him it twitched, "Oysters plucked from Poseidon's garden?" He asks shifting from one foot to the other. Caesar laughs his smile seeming to brighten the room. Bastard.

"I would merely attempt to honor you," He nods at Tiberius, " with gift." Tiberius looks at him in shock, "As you honor me." Using the declined cup Caesar motions to the women who have lain in a more comfortable position, still stroking and fondling each other, "This is Canthara," He informs the brunette standing up and making her way over, "born east of the Nile." As if that was important to know before you fuck a whore,"but do not judge her for it." Caesar spoke so softly Tiberius almost forgets who he was dealing with. 

"Followers are not allowed within city walls." Tiberius reminds ignoring the jealousy that was threatening to kill the woman before him. 

"It is a gift from your father." Caesar informs to Tiberius's horror. "One I would share," Caesar encourages in a whisper. Tiberius's cock was almost painful in the constraints of his loin cloth, but at the very mention of the Imperator something clicks. Tiberius nods refusing to blink even as Caesar was admiring the whore's breasts. Share his ass.

"Did he command you to do this?" Caesar slowly looks at him still smiling, but something like regret or dismay shimmering in his eyes. "As he commanded me to pay tribute to you?" Caesar has yet to even look at him again. Instead addressing the whore,

"Return to more  _willing_ flesh." He instructs before sharing a soft kiss with her. Un-fucking-believable. "The boy favors contention over cunt." Caesar informs the blonde on the bed. Boy? Still he is called boy?! Tiberius takes a deep breath.

"I but favor truth." Caesar quirks his eyebrows at him turning away downing one of the cups as he does. "The Imperator would see us to common ground." No need to point out that bending over for Caesar would do just that. "I find us  _far_ removed." He quips. Caesar chuckles looking as if he was just given three more women.

"As mortal from a God." He says popping some more fruit into his mouth. Tiberius admits he walked into that one. And now he was going to be given a lecture. "One set upon a small band of rebels." Tiberius notes how Caesar paces as he talks his cock leaking, "With the support of a century. Lost his sword," Bitch, "turned heel and fled." He did no such thing. "While the other!" Caesar walks towards him again, "Strolled into the jaws of the beast absent weapon," He had a knife, Tiberius recalls, "and brought  _down_ an entire city with but cunning and silver tongue. Refresh mind," Tiberius straightens his shoulders hating how Caesar was physically taller than him. There were a few things he could have Caesar do with that silver tongue he was so proud of. "Which do you stand?" 

"Upon a day, my title shall be returned to me." Tiberius once again makes the mistake of looking down, oh lord that smile means Caesar knows he looked, "And place  _you_ beneath heel-"

"I have delayed you too long," Caesar cuts him off turning towards the whores, "from  **pressing** charge." Did he have to say it like that? The women make room for him and he sits on the bed smiling brightly. "And the opportunity it brings, to earn small sum of respect from those of us who stand soldiers." He says eyes darkening with purpose. Canthara drapes herself across Caesar's lap hiding cock from few, while he starts passionately kissing the blonde. Tiberius glances at the knife on the table next to the fruit imagining how easy it would be to slit the asshole's throat. But between the three of them one would raise enough noise that he would be caught. Sighing instead he turns on heel to leave. 

"Oh, and Tiberius?" Gods he hates that he likes hearing Caesar call him by name. With great restraint Tiberius looks at him. "Oysters." Caesar's face splits into an evil grin. 

Tiberius storms out, presumably in pursuit of oysters. Caesar laughs as he starts playing with the women. Oh it had been too long since he was able to see that face of contempt. The fire of rage sparkling in those brown eyes. Humming he shifts around so Canthara was riding him as he fingered Opelia. He liked being gentle with his lovers. The sounds women made when he was bringing them to climax, the way their hot wet flesh contracted around him, eagerly urging him towards his own. But he wouldn't. Not yet. Not when his blood was pounding, every fiber of his being demanding violence, still ready for a fight. Oh but how could he not be after so soon interacting with Tiberius? The boy's face still fresh in his mind any time he closes his eyes. It would be over to quickly if he allowed it. 

Caesar spends most of the afternoon with the two women delighting in making them both cum several times before finally allowing himself to finish. Refusing to admit to himself he was eager for tonight for more than just the obvious reasons. 


	9. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar grants Tiberius a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO if you read one of my other fics then you will see basically that same exact chapter again. Not the point however. Anyways comments and kudos are welcomed please I hope you enjoy!

Caesar's eyes fly open staring into the darkness. His hips were in the air, with his feet planted firmly for support. Carefully he licks his lips letting go of the bedding that he held in a death grip. He remembers the afternoon before the Carnification. Why he was dreaming about it was beyond him. He swallows thickly feeling his cock jerk of its own accord. Quietly he lowers himself back onto the bedding getting his breathing under control. Dreaming about it and remembering were two different things. He frowns trying to stay with the dream but as with being awake it was quickly forgotten. Much to his frustration. A shift to his right caught his attention. Caesar sits up eyes straining in the dark. Faintly he could make out Tiberius's frame curled up near him. He blinks a few times thinking about the boy. Caesar frowns trying to figure out when he started to miss their spats. Why he had been so eager to reunite with him when Sinuessa fell. To rub it in his face? His cock throbs with the truth and he curses walking out of the tent.

 

Tiberius tucks his knees to his chest firmly keeping his eyes closed. He was in that funny place between wake and dreams. Not that he wished to be dreaming right this second. Not after last night. He shifts a little. Tiberius wasn't  _comfortable_ per-say but he wouldn't exactly call himself  **uncomfortable**. He was warm to a degree, certainly wasn't cold. And it was peacefully quiet. The threat of death that had clung to him for the past week and a half is gone. Tiberius wiggles a little not yet ready to actually get up and be awake. Gods willing.

_**SPLASH** _

Tiberius shrieks launching himself off the ground when cold water hits him. He scrambles to a fighting stance sputtering and shaking his head to clear his vision. A familiar laugh draws his attention to the front of the tent. Where a certain blond was doubled over an empty bucket discarded beside him. 

"Caesar! Give voice to reason of your madness!" He shouts. 

Caesar grins at him. True it wasn't  _exactly_ his intention to throw the water on the boy to wake him. But after returning with it he saw how peacefully Tiberius was sleeping. His features had turned soft and light. It had caused a pull at Caesar's heart strings, and well...that couldn't happen: so.

"I had thought you would be pleased." Caesar smirks walking to the table to get some fruit. Tiberius makes a choked noise.

" _Pleased?!_ Why in the Gods names do you think I would be pleased to be awoken in such a barbaric manner?!" Caesar chuckles when Tiberius's voice breaks. 

"And here I thought you enjoyed baths." Caesar pops a grape into his mouth loving the way Tiberius's mouth drops. 

"A bath? **T** **hat** is what you deem a bath?" Caesar quirks his eyebrows eating another grape. "You're insufferable." Tiberius mutters folding his arms and shivering. Caesar nods.

"Well now that you're awake would you like to go down to the creek?" Caesar asks sipping some wine. Tiberius tilts his head staring at him. Now that he looks he can tell that Caesar has bathed. The ends of his hair still dark with water. Tiberius scoffs. 

"Yes." He answers with a roll of his eyes. Caesar grins wide placing a hand to his ear.

"Forgive me I did not hear you. 'Yes' what?" Oh the look he received. Caesar ignores his rising cock and does his best to stifle his laughter. He's glad it's still relatively dark.

Tiberius suddenly feels like prey. And Caesar the wolf. The way those blue eyes stared at him, hungrily and deadly sure did add to the shiver of foreboding that went down his spine. Tiberius bites his lip clenching his fists. He wanted to kill him. To punch him right in his face and not stop until brains were in the dirt. But, with the itching of his scalp and the drying filth and bodily fluids on his skin, more than  _anything,_ he wanted a bath. Taking a few deep breathes Tiberius grits his teeth and scowls at Caesar.

"Yes 'sir'." He growls. Caesar hums in satisfaction. The way Tiberius said it was full of hatred and disdain. Perfect. 

"Well I was looking for the word please but I like your style better." Caesar winks at the horrified expression before turning on his heal. "Come on, and bring that bucket with you." 

Caesar was more surprised that the damned thing didn't collide with his head. But Tiberius was filthy and not in the fun way so he supposes he shouldn't be too shocked. The boy has known nothing but luxury all his life. This is the longest he probably  _has_ gone without bathing. The two walk in silence Caesar leading the way down to the creek he had found a few hours ago. He grins noticing the sky turning a pale grey blue. Tiberius was going to be so sleepy in a few hours. 

"At last." Tiberius whispers to himself. Caesar chuckles watching how fast the boy strips. He allows his eyes to roam over the tan skin, casually checking on the wounds here and there. His arm needed to be rebound in fresh bandages but otherwise Tiberius was doing very well. He leans against a tree arms folding delighting in the gasp and curse from Tiberius when he wades into the water. It was rather chilly. His smile fades when Tiberius uses the bucket to aid in washing. The way the water cascades down his body quickly had Caesar aching. He bites the inside of his cheeks to stay silent and digs his nails into his arms to keep still. It made no fucking sense. This pull he has towards the boy. He certainly doesn't find any other male or cock appealing. The very thought turns stomach. Caesar sucks in a harsh breath when Tiberius turns away from him. Oh but Tiberius did far from make Caesar wish to hurl. Caesar swallows hard eyes following a trail of water between his cheeks.  _Far_ from it.

Tiberius sighs happy to have the dirt and grime washed off of him. The water was cold but he was getting used to it. Besides he has suffered through worse the past few days hasn't he? The last day most definitely. He turns away from Caesar to hide the blush that creeps its way on to his face. And of course the slight hardening of his cock. Damn it what was the  _matter_ with him? Why does his body respond to that bastard the way it does? Why does he  **enjoy** Caesar's touch? It wasn't fair. With all his heart and soul he detested the man. Even at a young age he never liked him. He and Sabinus used to talk about how dangerous they thought he was. Tiberius blinks back tears thinking of his friend and lover. 

"Tiberius?" Caesar's voice sounded strange to him. Soft, and almost worried. Tiberius blinks again this time slowly. He turns when he hears someone wading through the water. 

Caesar frowns watching the bucket fall to his side. Arms limp as he stares into space. Caesar recognizes the tremble of lips and called his name a few times. It wasn't until he spoke softly stepping into the water did Tiberius responds. A slow turn looking up at him with tear filled eyes. Almost as if he wasn't really seeing Caesar. He licks his lips surprised at how beautiful the boy looked to him like this. What a horrible person he must be. Caesar buried his guilt and self disgust raising an eyebrow,

"What's this now boy? Tears?" Tiberius's lip stops quivering and his grip tightens on the bucket. Caesar makes note of it. Refusing to be caught off guard again. 

"Fuck you." Tiberius says through gritted teeth. Caesar chuckles watching the fire of hate begin to rekindle in his brown eyes. Caesar cranes his neck down to be level. 

"You're not due for another lesson just yet." Tiberius flushes a dark red. Caesar, even being prepared for it barely manages to catch Tiberius's wrist keeping the wood from breaking across his head "Nice try." Tiberius scowls.

"You can not keep me prisoner forever! And when I am free, I will devote my father's fortune to your death." He spits at him. Literally. Caesar makes a face tightening his grip. He hopes it'll bruise. Nodding he wipes away the saliva and starts walking them back to shore. 

"It seems I am mistaken." Tiberius tries digging his heels in to stay put, pulling at the hand that held him. "You stand ready for another lesson after all."


	10. Lesson Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar tests to see how long he can keep Tiberius on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I finish this before the 500 Challenge is completed I will of course make this part of that. But it's gotta be finished. Sorry I haven't updated in a minute. Thank you so much for being patient. Your comments, kudos, plot bunnies and chapter summaries are so loved and most welcomed! I hope you enjoy!

Tiberius was muttering apologies as he stumbled and fumbled trying to keep pace with Caesar. He had tried to grab his clothes, but Caesar kept pulling. He storms back to the tent making sure Tiberius couldn't see his smile. Oh this was even better than asking for oysters. Caesar could feel his cock straining against his undergarments, but knew it was going to be a long time before he found actual relief. Tiberius cries out in pain, the sound like music. They make it inside and he tosses Tiberius against the table. The boy hobbles up and down holding his foot with a scowl. 

"I have had enough of this!" He snarls. Caesar laughs hands on hips.

"Oh have you now? That is not what your cock is telling me." He motions with a wave of his hand, loving the shade of red the boy turns. Tiberius looks around, probably for something to chuck at Caesar.

"A traitorous reaction. Unlike  _some_ I do not think with my cock!" Tiberius snaps. Caesar grins. 

"It seems someone has forgotten the rules." Tiberius stiffens, his back and knee were still raw with the reminder of the previous night. Caesar cocks his head to the side. "Do you need a reminder?" Tiberius jumps when Caesar reaches out for him, grabbing his hip and pulling him closer. Caesar sits on the bed smirking at the wince from Tiberius as he fiddles with the red ribbon he had tied the night before. 

"I hate you." Tiberius whispers fists clenched. Caesar nods, 

"The feeling is mutual. However I must admit I'm surprised you left this on." He comments tightening it. Tiberius blinks, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was silk. It did nothing. 

"I'm surprised it does not serve dual purpose." Caesar grins like a wolf. 

"You have no idea what this does do you?" Tiberius scowls at him. It was a damned ribbon. A cloth. Could be used for a million different things. How the hell should he know what Caesar has planned for it? Caesar nods yanking the boy into his lap. "A demonstration then." Tiberius shivers watching Caesar position him however the man wished. He couldn't stop the surprised cry that he made when Caesar filled him. Just as he couldn't help clawing at Caesar's arms. 

After a few upwards thrusts Caesar stops moving, running his hands up and down Tiberius's thighs, reaching up to grip the globes of his ass. Tiberius whines moving to cling to him. Caesar smirks the shaking of the boys legs a testament of his internal struggle. With a curse Tiberius starts bouncing in his lap. Caesar hums in approval trailing open mouthed wet kisses down his neck. Tiberius grunts in frustration his downward thrusts having an added twist. Caesar breathes deeply pleased that his own release was fast approaching. Perhaps now he would be alright. Yesterday's fiasco could forever be avoided. 

But of  _course_ the bastard stops with a whimper. Caesar pulls back looking at his face. Tan cheeks were flushes, eyes were searching his confusion evident, as were the tears. Brunette hair sticking to his skin, combined with the cold water and the beginnings of sweat. Caesar grins at him. The boy's mind must have been muddled with want and anger so he has not yet made the connection. Caesar stands holding Tiberius by cheeks. Surprised his legs wrap around Caesar's waist ankles locking behind him. 

"C-Caesar?" Tiberius was ignored as Caesar starts ramming into him. Tiberius's scream almost painful in his ear. It wasn't one of pain. Caesar moans keeping pace for a moment before he spins around and slams Tiberius onto the bed. There was a cracking noise that neither paid attention to. Caesar sat on his knees keeping Tiberius's legs behind him, his hips smacking obnoxiously. The two were incoherent for a time. Caesar's back bowed, as he lost rhythm. Tiberius was sobbing, actual tears streaking his face. 

"Fuck!" Caesar shouts stopping after a hard thrust. Tiberius's eyes fly open as he was filled. Caesar smiles softly thanking the gods as he started to relax. Tiberius slowly lets go of him, staring. The blond chuckles pulling back glancing down. Tiberius's cock was standing tall, red and leaking, while his hole dribbled with Caesar's seed. "Do you understand now?" He asks, voice hoarser than he realized. Tiberius swallows hard but nods. Caesar raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Breathing heavily Tiberius sits up shakily reaching out taking Caesar's hands in his. "P-please." Caesar grins and stands up. 

"Leave it on, and clean yourself up. We have a long day of riding to do today." Tiberius stares at him in horror. He could  _not_ be serious. 

 

 

He was serious. Tiberius sits with his arms folded on the horse. Caesar had left the tent and came back with Tiberius's clothes. After a bit of pleading, Tiberius gave up. Caesar changed the bandages that needed it, and even helped wipe him down. Tiberius had thought that finally being cleaned after being so soiled for so long would feel a lot better. But his raging hard on made it difficult for him to find pleasure in the act. 

So, he fell to bitching. He taunted that Caesar always claimed to be better, but not allowing Tiberius to finish proved that false. Caesar smiled at him, the entire time he packed up camp. Not even bothering to get Tiberius to help. Tiberius whined about them leaving before breakfast. Caesar informed him that he ate while Tiberius slept and "graced" him with an apple. He complained that he had nothing to drink and was parched as they climbed on the horse, the same position as yesterday. A little evidence of the act still staining the saddle. Caesar put a wet cloth in his mouth. It tasted awful. He realized it was the cloth Caesar had used to clean his own cock earlier. Scowling he threw it down and fell silent. They rode for a couple of hours that way. The sun rose fast and its warmth settled over them. Tiberius blinks, the ache between his legs not seeming as important as before. He sighs watching the road as he was rocked side to side by the steady rhythm of the horse. Caesar gently pulls on his tunic and Tiberius leans against him, head on shoulder. 

The corners of Caesar's mouth twitch, threatening a smile. Tiberius had put up a good fight. But Caesar knows how physically exhausted the boy must be. He glances down at him, practically curled up in Caesar's lap staring straight ahead eye's hooded. He was rather adorable when he was pouting and tired. Caesar glances between him and the road for a while before he hears a soft snoring. A wide grin spreads across his face as he looks back down. Tiberius was sound asleep, a hand reaching up to fist itself on Caesar's tunic. Unconsciously reaching for him. Caesar sighs relaxing. He wanted to imagine he was with his wife, and that this was a lazy trip with her in his lap. But the thought didn't warm his heart as much as he thought it would. Nodding to himself he studies Tiberius's face trying to understand it. This near irresistible pull he had towards the young Crassus. The past few days have been one of confusion, pleasure, hatred, self hatred, carnal lust and just plain amusement. None of those things could be possible with Cornelia. Nor with a common whore. He could never bring himself to be so rough with a delicate woman. He's soared to new and unimaginable heights with Tiberius. The boy wiggles, snuggling closer to Caesar.

"Fuck it." He mutters dipping his head and claiming Tiberius's mouth with his own. The soft mewling noise had Caesar moaning. Keeping one hand on the reigns he wraps an arm around Tiberius gripping him tight. 

It didn't take long for Tiberius to be clutching Caesar, writhing in his lap as he adjusts himself. Caesar preens their tongues battling for dominance while Tiberius slides a leg free facing Caesar both hands on either side of the blond's face keeping him in place. The two pull far enough apart to breath. Tiberius was panting heavily eyes still firmly shut. Caesar chuckles tracing light circles on his lower back through his clothing. Tiberius arches his back, hands moving to Caesar's hair. He notices the slight confusion when they thread through. 

Tiberius gasps eyes opening wide. Caesar grins coldly. 

"Caesar!" He snaps accusingly. A scoff.

"Were you expecting someone else." The blush of a response infuriates him. "Tell me, have I not made enough of an impression?" Tiberius starts stutters, letting go of Caesar looking around trying to figure out how to turn his back without falling off. "How is it, I have made you scream, find completion twice in one attempt, have you begging for more and  _still_ ," The fury wasn't missed, "you dream of your boyhood lover. A squishy shit who couldn't take you to the heights I could if he had a fucking map and Venus herself helping." Tiberius tears up at the very mention of Sabinus and his eyes lower for a moment. Caesar stares at him, anger coursing through his veins. The overwhelming jealousy scaring him. He leans in when he notices Tiberius' lips move. "Speak up boy!" He snarls. Tiberius's head snaps up at him, eyes blazing, almost gold in the light.

"I am not used to  _you_ being gentle and kind! Apologies if I was reminded of a time where I was happy, cared for and not at the mercy of a mad man!" Caesar snorts. 

"Reminiscing hmm? Dreaming of a former life that no longer exists? Due to own foolishness?" Tiberius scowls at him. 

"My own foolishness has  **not** possessed you to torment me so." Caesar raises both eyebrows. 

"Really? You  _truly_ do not think you deserve this?" Tiberius folds his arms looking smug.

"You told me never to speak of that night again." Caesar blinks at him slowly. Tiberius smiles liking the fact that he caused the man to shut up. Caesar gives no form of warning before he lifts Tiberius up, slamming him back down on his cock. Tiberius screams in surprise and pain. He didn't even see when Caesar lifted his lappet and expose himself it was too fast. Caesar looks over his shoulder and nods to himself before urging the horse into a gallop. Tiberius cries out clinging to him, the motion of the animal aiding in Caesar's assault. His cock was throbbing, weeping in want as the nerves within him we're barraged by Caesar's cock. 

Caesar groans, pulling on the reigns slowing the stead down as he buries his face in Tiberius's neck. The boy whimpers as their hips slow. Tiberius hated this. Caesar was panting as they practically slowed to a stop. Tiberius tries to lift himself, he could feel Caesar twitch with desire and huffs when the blond holds him in place. 

"Eager for me I know." Caesar whispers against his skin. Tiberius shivers at the sensation. A sudden urge to beg the man to bite him. Tiberius closes his eyes tears flowing knowing he risks his death,

"Any cock would do it."

The horse nickers in irritation when Caesar pulled them over. 

"You wanna run that by me again?" Tiberius flinches at the graceless way Caesar pulls out. 

"Are you deaf or just slow of mind? Any. Cock. Would. Do. It." He enunciates every word slowly not looking Caesar in the eye. Caesar stares at him mouth thin. 

"You best remember that remark." Tiberius swallows hard, the soft way it was spoken. Caesar rights their clothing before climbing down pulling out some rope. "Come here boy." 

Five minutes later and they were back on the road. Caesar sitting atop the horse and Tiberius being dragged along, ribbon still secure around his cock and balls. Far less comfortable than it was before. Tiberius stumbles every so often, and anytime he complains Caesar speeds up the horse's pace. For as long as he deemed fit. 

Caesar refused to look at him, or talk to him until they stopped for the day. The sun was dangerously low for these parts of the woods. Caesar hops down and cuts the rope.

"Set up camp. I will get the firewood." Tiberius scowls at him rubbing his wrists. It was entirely unnecessary for the rope to have been as tight as it was. 

Caesar walks off and finds a tree to lean against. Far enough to be out of sight and hearing of Tiberius. He slides down sitting cross legged. It has been  _hours_ but the boys words still echoed in his head. It confounds the senses to have it hurt the way it did. Like a punch to the gut, a slap to the face and a kick to the balls all at once. He had to pull his cock out otherwise risk Tiberius feel him grow soft. He knows, logically that the boy was just spouting bullshit...but a part of him wasn't sure. He's never been nervous about someone  **wanting** him. He is Julius fucking Caesar. But wasn't that the whole reason Tiberius didn't like him in the first place? 

Scowling Caesar gathers up enough wood and storms back to camp. He rounds a bend and stops dead. Tiberius was pushed against a tree, sword to throat and bandits surrounding him.


	11. Marking Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius starts to worry for Caesar's sanity. Caesar refuses to have the wrath of Marcus Crassus on his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, it's been a minute since I updated this. I had to go back and read the chapter to pick up my train of thought for this. Gave me the chance to spot out typos and words that were supposed to be something else and fix it. Y'all please forgive those moments. Sometimes I end up typing a chapter or a story on my phone and the screen is hella cracked so I don't catch it. If you guys see it please feel free to point it out to me and I will fix it! Anyways, comments, bunnies, kudos and summaries are all appreciated and welcomed! I hope you enjoy!

Tiberius was huddled against the tree wide eyed staring at Caesar. His heart was pounding and not for the first time since being freed from Spartacus's grasp has he felt ice cold fear of this man. He knows of Caesar's fighting ability, off a proper battle field and on. He watched the man go toe-to-toe with the Gaul, and almost fail. Almost all of his childhood bed time stories were of Caesar and his skills. But...Tiberius has never seen anything like that before. And the aftermath was horrific. Caesar stood in a circle of bodies. From head to toe he was covered in blood, his sword slack in hand. Panting Caesar slowly looks up at him. Eyes seemingly brighter than normal with his face, covered in shadow and red. 

Dropping the sword Caesar takes a step forward. Tiberius instinctively flinches. The two freeze staring at each other. Tiberius wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Licking his lips Tiberius shakily walks over to Caesar. His mouth was dry and his hands were clammy but he forces himself to stand in front of his fellow Roman. Although he couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eyes. A knuckle tucks under his chin lifting it up, forcing him to make eye contact. Tiberius swallows hard. Caesar's eyes were always a shockingly bright blue, and there was always a twinkle of some sort. His emotions were obvious to Tiberius, always had been...but this...he only recognized this look by his own reflection. This was madness. 

"Are you hurt?" Tiberius blinks his mouth opening slightly. 

"Wh-what?" He asks with a shake of his head pulling away from Caesar's touch. Something flickers across Caesar's face that Tiberius couldn't name.

"I will not have you so close to your father and my reward for it only to have you die from untreated injury that you acquired on my watch. Now boy, I ask  _again_ ; are you hurt?" Caesar snaps impatiently. Tiberius's mouth hits the ground. 

"You're not seriously going to tell me that," he struggles to find the words he was so pissed, " **that** was all to secure your position with my father and get your laurels?!" He sputters. Caesar sneers hands on hips. 

"What  _else_ would it be?" Caesar leans in menacingly, "Do not fool yourself into thinking I care about your well being. I still long for the day to see you dead." Tiberius sucks in a breath hating the tears that burn the back of his eyes. 

"As I  _yours_." Tiberius whispers his mouth shutting with a click. Caesar smirks momentarily before grabbing Tiberius by his hair. Tiberius yelps in pain and surprise, the wind almost getting knocked out of him when he crashes into Caesar's chest, the force of it making them both stumble a little. But Caesar was in control of the situation, dragging Tiberius to full height, keeping their bodies flush together. Tiberius opens his mouth to protest, he was getting blood smeared on him and the smell was starting to make his stomach roll; he doesn't get the chance. Caesar's mouth comes crashing down on his own. 

Tiberius's cock throbs instantly, despite his panic. He wiggles trying to get out of Caesar's grip. With one hand in his hair and the other clamped down on his hip, it was hopeless. Whining Tiberius attempts to speak. It was muffled and he couldn't make a lot of sense through Caesar's tongue. Annoyed he gives a hard nip. 

"Fucking  _cunt_!" Caesar shouts pushing Tiberius away. The boy stumbles and lands on his ass. "Have you lost mind?" Tiberius sucks his bottom lip. He knows that between his comment earlier and that bite he was sure to get some hell for it. 

But he couldn't help it. When Tiberius had closed his eyes all he saw was Caesar. Launching himself out from behind the trees using two sticks to stab at the neck of the first bandit. He had used the man to block the swords of the other three. It was terrifying. Tiberius bows his head, feeling more shamed for being scared of this man than he ever felt from being pleasured by him. There was a crunch of a footstep. Tiberius didn't look up. He hears Caesar sign heavily, noticing him squatting down. 

"Tiberius." He practically whispers. Taking a deep breath Tiberius looks up. 

"What?" Caesar was watching him closely, eyes far less insane than before. Almost caring. Tiberius tilts his head feeling his fear ebbing away. At the same time he could see the subtle change of Caesar's demeanor. A hardening of his whole being.

"Set up the tent while I dispose of the bodies and clean up." Tiberius blinks and without a word gets to work. 

Caesar and Tiberius work in silence. The other lost in thought. Caesar keeps glancing at him almost as if he wishes to say something. But he never does. Tiberius watches him drag body after body away. He kicks a decapitated head as if it was a child's play ball. Tiberius feels sick. He had thought himself ready for all of this. And for the most part he was. On the battlefield everything was fine. Hell  _he_ cut of Crixus' head. Why was it that this carnage held issues with him? 

Caesar wonders off muttering something about finding a creek. Tiberius finishes the tent and even manages to find an extra blanket. Deciding that he was lucky to be alive for a multitude of reasons, he leaves a candle lit for when Caesar decided to return. Tiberius settles on the floor near Caesar's bed trying to figure out how his life got so messed up. It all twindles back to losing Sabinus. 

A bubble of hatred forms in his chest as he falls into an uneasy sleep. 

 

 

Caesar stands in the creek blinking down at the water as it turns red. His head was pounding but the rest of him felt numb. The past hour or so was an absolute blur. He remembers clearly seeing Tiberius pinned to the tree....but he doesn't exactly remember what happened next. 

His vision had gone red. He saw their throats being ripped out by his bare hands...but that wasn't right. Caesar recalls at some point getting his sword and splitting a man's skull before taking it off. Then just decapitating one as they tried to get away. There was five in total. And the last one, (the one who held Tiberius against the tree) Caesar feels sick thinking about it. He hopes it wasn't true. That he didn't cut the man's fingers off one at a time. That he didn't slice the man's cock in half all the way to his whole. That he didn't use his thumbs to dig out the bandits eyes and then break his neck. 

...he hopes...but his hopes are not high. 

It was no wonder the boy looked at him in such horror and disgust. Why he had flinched in fear. Caesar swallows the pain down. He doesn't care if Tiberius was frightened of him. Hell the boy  _should_ be. The past couple of days Caesar has been tormenting him, as the boy deserves, and never once been careful. Always rough and ruthless. Why it took the death of five bandits he had no clue. Nor did Caesar know why Tiberius seeing him that way...scared him. 

Shaking his head Caesar finishes cleaning himself off before trudging back up to camp. He was pleased to see that the tent was set up. The fire was going and hell there was even a light inside. Caesar's heart lifts at the thought of Tiberius staying up to wait for him. Not even trying to hide his eagerness, Caesar bursts into the tent with a hopeful smile. 

It didn't stay.

Caesar's shoulders sag looking around. The candle was lit true, but apparently it was so Caesar wouldn't step on Tiberius. Or more accurately not assume the boy had run off. Nodding he wonders why in the hell Tiberius stayed in the first place. He sighs and steps lightly. At the moment he didn't wish to wake the boy. Caesar, makes it to the bed, sitting carefully, studying Tiberius's sleeping form as he undresses. 

Not so deep down, Caesar knows that he was going to be able to keep this up without Tiberius running to his father was because Marcus was currently hated more than Caesar. That and Tiberius enjoyed himself far more than he ever wished to say. Some how he was going to have to "make it up" to the boy. 

 

 

Tiberius sighs feeling a tightness being alleviated around his groin. He smiles to himself burying his face in the crook of his arm. Large, calloused hands were rubbing slow circles on the inside of his thighs. It was soft and gentle. Tiberius rolls his hips spreading his legs. The tenderness had him feeling touch starved. A whimper escapes him. There was soft shushing above him. Tiberius huffs as he was guiding onto his back. He was comfy. 

Although with the opened mouth kisses trailing across his hips, Tiberius supposes he didn't mind. He bites his lip surpressing a smile. His tunic was pulled up and his stomach and naval were treated as sweetly. It was more teasing than anything. Frustrated Tiberius arches up into the touches. A warm body covers his gently. But the weight was of a great comfort. Tiberius hums wrapping his legs around a slim waist. Wet kisses are peppers across his collar bone and neck. He hisses when his hole was breached by a thick cock-head. The past few days have been without much rest for Tiberius's body. Even knowing this fact Tiberius pushes himself more firmly down, gasping in relief as he was filled completely. There was an echo of panic in the back of his mind. Something was wrong with this. He shouldn't be responding this way. 

What else could he do though? Especially when a nice steady rhythm began. It wasn't harsh. That was wrong too. It didn't have a slight mixture if pain. That was horribly wrong...but an advantage. Tiberius tosses his head back and forth. He didn't  **want** to concentrate on why this was  _wrong_. All he wanted at the moment was to chase his release. 

He was panting, urging on his partner, clawing into a muscled back. The moans in his ear fueling his own desire. Their skin was starting to slick. Sweat coated them lightly, and Tiberius's cock leaked clear liquid on both stomachs. A hand closes around his base just as teeth sink into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Tiberius cries out loud, clamping down around his lover as tight as he could. His ankled locked together digging into the lower back. It only took two jerks of the wrist for Tiberius to come all over the fist that held him. It didn't stop there. He was practically sobbing as he was pounded into. He felt like he was detached from his body, while at the same time hyper aware of every nerve he had. It felt like a lifetime before a harsh grunt, and stuttering hips falter. Tiberius shivers already feeling the hot liquid seeping out if him. The mouth on his skin lick and gently suck at the bite, soothing the tender flesh. Shakily he was untangled. Tiberius keeps his eyes close trying to catch his breath and trying to have his mind catch up to where he was, who he was with and what happened. 

His face turns red as it does. 

"Caesar." Tiberius whispers harshly. He takes a deep breath sitting up slowly. The blond was hoisting himself up on his bed with a shit eating grin. 

"Told you, boy." Caesar reaches over grabbing Tiberius by the back of his neck, "you're  _mine_." 


	12. Lesson Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius laments on being marked. Caesar realizes they're closer to Marcus's camp than originally thought and decides to add another lesson in, one he doesn't believe he could get away with once the two Crassus's were reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a little bit since I added to this. I'm sorry for the wait! There will be more once my life gets itself back to a normal routine. I'm super thankful for all your comments, kudos and of course the support!!! I hope you guys enjoy.

"Y-you, did you just-I, I can  _not_ ,- how  **dare** you?!" Tiberius sputters his hand slapped against his skin. Caesar smiles fondly laying back. 

"Now, I thought you  _wanted_ me to be more gentle. Isn't that what you were complaining about earlier?" He mocks, reminding the boy that he forgets nothing. Tiberius scowls. Caesar watches as his hands fall to his sides clenching and unclenching into fists. Caesar hopes he's about to try and fight him. He would hate for the unfortunate events of earlier to scare the poor kid forever. Especially since he's admitted to himself that he likes fighting with him. 

"I was trying to make the point that  _any_ cock would do, if you recall, tell me, do you mark me simply because I am the only available warm body that you can force and manipulate into your bed?" Caesar makes a face while nodding. Tiberius doesn't like that look in those blue eyes. It is a look he's seen multiple times. A look that tells him that Caesar was about to say something that will knock him on his ass. He doesn't want to give him the chance. "Or is it, you've been lusting after me for years, and now that you've got your hooks in me, you're afraid that since we're getting closer to my father that you're going to have to let me go again?" 

"Let you-" Caesar starts questioning as he sits up on his elbows. Tiberius plows on,

" _That's_ what this mark is isn't it? A reminder that I'm stuck with you for as long as you crave me?! Well you just wait until we get back to the camp, I'll free myself from you." Caesar opens his mouth to argue but Tiberius points a finger at him, " _and_ I'll do it without my father's help thank you very much!" Caesar nods again, obviously trying not to smile. Tiberius scowls watching him stand up and fold his arms. He looks Tiberius up and down, slower than he ever has to Tiberius's knowledge. Caesar leans in a little speaking quietly;

" _Any_ hole would do."

Tiberius stares at him. He had forgotten. The feeling of his blood running cold. His heart stopping. The emptiness that seems to swallow him whole. His throat tightens up. 

"What?" He asks, voice sounding rather scratchy. Caesar grins as he starts circling him. 

"Have you forgotten what this is Tiberius." He curses the gods that he was unable to suppress the shiver that goes through him. Visibly. Caesar whispers in his ear, "Revenge." Tiberius squares his shoulders. The past three days has taught him  _exactly_ what Caesar is capable of. Especially the incident with the bandits. Yet, after what just happened...he knows he won't be killed. 

"I understand. You feel humiliated for enjoying my cock." He responds coldly. Caesar chuckles darkly. It shouldn't send a thrill up his spine. But it does. 

"What was it you called it? A 'treacherous reaction?' I believe." Tiberius scowls at him. Smart-ass had a response for everything it seemed. It almost felt like they had made zero progress in this, whatever this was. Like they were back to day one. 

"I fail to understand how this is still my business. Have you not gotten your revenge? Days on end of you forcing yourself upon me-" Caesar backhands him sending him across the room. 

"It is  _NO LESS THAN WHAT YOU DESERVE_!" Caesar shouts, sounding slightly hoarse. Tiberius wipes the back of his hand across his mouth as he slowly stands again. He notices the blond taking a few deep breathes. "However. You've brought us to my point." Brown eyes stare at him in utter confusion as he lays back down. 

"What point?" He demands after a moment. Caesar smiles from the bed, obviously settling in for the night. 

"Put out the camp fire, and get some rest boy. We're staying here tomorrow." Tiberius grits his teeth. 

"Why?" He snaps. Caesar smiles at the tent ceiling not opening his eyes. 

"Your next lesson. I have a feeling it's going to take a while." Tiberius stares at him for a moment making sure the bastard's eyes stay closed. He turns on his heel to put out the fire, but not before flipping Caesar off as he goes. 

 

Tiberius tosses and turns upon the floor. He had slept so heavily before, and his mind was running rampant with the possibilities. What exactly did Caesar have planned now? How was his body going to betray him this time? His skin tingles at the thought of how  _gentle_ the brute could be. It was disturbing. And alluring. Tiberius bites his lip glancing up at the bed. Even in the darkness, it was almost like he could  **feel** Caesar's eyes barring into him. He swallows hard imagining those dangerously blue eyes. It wouldn't surprise him if they glowed in the dark. He mentally curses himself as his cock jerks. With a huff he sits up and glares at the lump on the bed. 

"Get it over with." He snaps. 

"Sleep boy." Caesar grunts back. Tiberius slams his hands down on the edge of the bed. 

"I can not and I will not. It is one thing expecting to be taken by you at any given moment. I have come to accept that as a fact for as long as your madness continues." He hears an annoyed sigh. "But I refuse to lie in the dark and  _wait_ for your next bit of torture. So get it over wi- the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" Tiberius squeals as Caesar grabs his arm and starts dragging him up the bed. 

"Silence damn you. Just because you got a nap in, doesn't mean I did." Tiberius struggles against him. There was another annoyed sigh. "Boy, I am sick of you forgetting the rules." Tiberius scowls at his general direction. He wasn't sure how Caesar was able to figure out how to effectively pin him down with zero visibility yet here they were. 

"You mean listening to your every word without question?" Caesar chuckles shifting around so he was all but grinding down against him. Tiberius bites back a whimper. 

"I'm glad you remember the rules." Tiberius yelps when there was a sudden nip to his earlobe. "Now we just have to work on you  _following_ them." Tiberius squirms, his heart pounding against his ribs hard. He refused to acknowledge this feeling as anything other than anger. Certainly was going to ignore the way he had to fight the urge to smile. 

"I won't ever stop  _fighting_ you. You're vile, you're sick, deluded,  **insane** you're-"

"The best cock you've ever had. I know boy, I'll get on with it." Tiberius could  _hear_ the joy in Caesar's voice. Cunt was enjoying this. Scowling into the dark Tiberius huffs while Caesar lifts his legs. He flexes his calves when the back of his knees settle on Caesar's shoulders. 

"I hate you." Tiberius snarls. Caesar buries his face into Tiberius's neck with a satisfied sigh. 

"Keep talking sweet and I won't last as long as you want." He whispers teasing Tiberius' hole with his cock. Tiberius bites back a whine. This wasn't fair. His body should be satisfied. Especially after the soft, gentle- no he wasn't going to think about it. 

The devilish way Caesar chuckles against his skin, tells him that it was too late.

"Ngh." A hand ghosts across his hardened cock coaxing his hips upwards. It was like he was being torn in two. In his head, he was screaming at himself to not allow this. To follow through with his promise to never stop fighting. To give it his all. At the same time his hands reach behind him to grip the edge of the bed and help angle himself better for Caesar's cock to slide all too easily into his hole. Like his body was only listening to its own carnal desires, and as much as Tiberius refused to believe it; his body  _ached_ for the fuckers touch. He lets out a breath of relief when Caesar wraps one of his arms around his waist, the weight of the blond bringing a great deal more comfort than it should. In the dark, Tiberius blinks around barley able to make out the outline of Caesar, let alone what expression he could possibly be making. Tiberius swallows thickly. 

"You're a despicable person."

"Let's test the listening rule, shall we?" Caesar pants rocking his hips. Tiberius raises an eyebrow. He could be mistaken, but it almost felt like Caesar's thighs were shaking. His grip certainly tightens, he even stops stroking Tiberius' cock to support his weight on the bed next to his head. Tiberius opens his mouth to ask him what the hell he wants  _now_ , but Caesar covers his mouth with his own. Tiberius was stunned. On one hand he could count the amount of times their lips have clashed. Heart hammering Tiberius tries to focus on anything but the way Caesar's tongue danced with his own. Only drawing his attention to the way his cock pushed against his abused nerves. A low moan fills the silence between them. 

"Caesar damn you!" He hisses pulling back. 

Tiberius's eyes widen when Caesar growls quietly. It was a less than a moment that they were apart, but the ferocity of Caesar crushing Tiberius to him for a bruising kiss was startling. The bed groans under their weight as Caesar's pace becomes more demanding. With the past couple of days worth of relentless torment, there was a perverted wet noise added to their skin slapping. If he wasn't so dazed, Tiberius might be concerned, and embarrassed by it. The air around them grew hot. Sweat was starting to slick their bodies, added with clear pre-cum from Tiberius' weeping cock. Keening Tiberius shifts reaching out to run his hands through Caesar's hair. He blinks stupidly into the dark when Caesar breaks away with a pop, arching into the touch. 

"Follow the rules boy." He gasps hips snapping, "do not speak until this is over." Caesar orders back bowing, so his was almost out of reach. Tiberius wants to scowl up at him. Yet he could feel a smile spreading across his face. If that's what his tormentor wished. It seemed he was going to be able to follow through with his mad scheme after all. Tiberius whimpers, reaching up pulling Caesar back down for another kiss. The change in this was outstanding. Tiberius was content to fall back to the bed, but it was empowering the way Caesar chased his lips, not ready for the connection to end. Tiberius rakes his nails across Caesar's scalp, humming at the jerk in rhythm this causes. Testing the waters, he nips carefully at Caesar's lower lip. His gets a quick bite in return. He was surprised when Caesar moves on, kissing and nipping down Tiberius' jaw down to his neck. His ankles lock behind Caesar's head when he latches on. A silent scream stealing the breath from his lungs. He could feel every muscle in Caesar tightening up. " _Fuck_! Caesar shouts throwing himself back grabbing Tiberius by the tops of his thighs, holding him in place as he continues his assault. Tiberius arches into him, a soft laugh his encouragement. His balls were tightening as the height pulled in his lower belly. 

He curses happily under his breath, hips bucking violently as he cums without much warning. Caesar shouts, almost angrily. He tosses Tiberius' legs down and collapses onto the bed next to him, panting heavily. Tiberius, gulps down air his entire body shivering. He wasn't sure  _what_ just happened. But he knows that Caesar didn't finish. Nervously he licks his lips, trying to will his mind and body to become one again. To come down from this post orgasm high he was stuck on. It occurred to him that he should either finish Caesar off, or go back to the ground. He gives himself a minute to gather the strength to get up. If Caesar want'ed to find completion the bastard should have done so in Tiberius's ass. Nodding angrily he sits up, ready to crawl back onto the floor. 

His arm was grabbed roughly and he was slammed back onto the bed. Apparently this was the wrong choice. Glaring at the outline of Caesar, Tiberius tries to tug his limb back out of Caesar's grip.

"May I speak?" He asks haughtily. To get away from this man he was willing to play along. 

"Good boy, asking permission." Tiberius grits his teeth. "Yes, you may." Caesar informs him moving his arm to wrap around Tiberius's waist. Confused the younger tilts his head. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Not the question he was going to ask but it fit just as well. Caesar scoffs.

"Attempting to sleep. You got what you wanted now get some rest. You have a lesson tomorrow after all." Tiberius feels his mouth drop open. That wasn't it? Wait....

"What  _I_ wanted? Anytime this happens is because you decide you wish for it." Caesar snorts burying his face into the back of Tiberius's neck curling against his back, hard cock firmly pressed against the crack of Tiberius' ass. 

"I wished only for sleep. But it was obvious you weren't going to do that until you had my cock." Tiberius raises an eyebrow staring out into the darkness. Excuse the fuck out of him?

"You are intolerable." He mutters more to himself than anything. He can feel Caesar smile against his skin. 

"I think I'm adorable too. Sleep well Tiberius." He whispers. Tiberius blushes deeply his flesh pebbling at the sensation. Why, why,  _why_ does he enjoy the way his name sounded on Caesar's tongue. Grumbling about not being able to sleep like this, Tiberius settles down falling silent. 

He didn't even notice how quickly he fell asleep in Caesar's arms. Feeling safer and warmer than he had since leaving Rome.  


	13. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar has internal issues with what he wants out of this. Tiberius tries to figure out why Caesar was keeping them here an extra day and not bending him over every thing he can find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been talking to the friend of mine who set the fic challenge and I'm working on having her extend the deadline because she likes this fic a lot (same) and wants me to work on it some more. I'll work on CBCB some too this week I swear it. Anyways sorry for the wait. Your comments, summaries, kudos and bunnies are always appreciated and welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

Caesar stabs bitterly at his pork. His face was a grim mask of annoyance. His blood was still pounding from earlier. His blue eyes slide across the fire to  _him_. The little shit. Tiberius glances up at him before scowling and turning away. It was going to be difficult enough to explain their delay. Especially if the boy decided  **not** to heed Caesar's warning and go running to Marcus. Not that he thinks Tiberius's pride would allow that for a second, but still. The hickey was one thing. Easily blamed on the rebels. Lecherous slaves. But that black eye....now there was something that Marcus was going to question. 

" _What_?" Tiberius asks sounding exasperated. Caesar raises an eyebrow at the sass. The boy has the humility to blush. "You're staring. If you would like for me to bend over, the rules state all you must do is ask." Tiberius snarks at him with a roll of the eyes and a straightening of the shoulder. Caesar almost smiles. 

"Your eye." He starts, noticing the small wince at the mention of it. "It happened during the battle with the bandits last night." It wasn't exactly a shock that Tiberius looks offended.

"Wha- so you jus- I-" Caesar licks his lips watching Tiberius take a deep breath. "So, the mighty Caesar isn't going to take responsibility for his actions." Caesar tilts his head at the jab. He understands what the bastard was trying to do. To bait him into an argument. To make him lose his temper and either bring him to multiple orgasms, or give him another bruise. 

"It's either that or we tell your father that we are long term lovers and you had a fit in your sleep and I had to hit you in order to keep you from killing me." He shoots back taking a bite out of his breakfast. The look on Tiberius's face was worth a shinning grin. Although the twitch of his cock was unnecessary in his opinion. 

"I had thought you made it clear that we weren't lovers." Tiberius speaks through clenched teeth. Caesar lets his eyes trail down the boy, seeing where his muscled tensed here and there. It was all too easy to remember how each limb felt clinging to him as Tiberius begged for more. Caesar swallows hard returning his gaze upwards.

"You tell your father the truth about this, and I shall inform him of what you did to Kore. And Canthara. Then after he's done crucifying you, I'll do to you what I did to the bandits." Tiberius pales but keeps his face straight.

"Should you live." He mutters before going back to his own meal. Caesar smirks feeling his heart sink. Great. He won that verbal round. Just...great. 

"I have survived everything thus far. Trust me boy. In a contest between your father and myself I would have you know that I would defeat him." Tiberius snorts with a shake of the head. Caesar sets down his bowl and knife leaning forward on his knees. "You doubt me still? After everything you've seen me capable of?" Tiberius chews for a moment looking at Caesar through his eyelashes. 

"He trains with gladiators. I myself had to rescue you from Crixus." 

Tiberius wasn't surprised to find himself on his back. Truly, he was surprised it hasn't happened sooner today. He  _was_ surprised when Caesar didn't crawl on top of him. Just stood above him with his hands balled into fists and a glare upon his face. 

"Had I been at full strength, I would have been fine. The day and its glory go to your father and your undeserving self. Do not believe self worth to be more than what it is. Your over inflated ego forgets that had Crixus been toe-to-toe with you, you would be dead. You ran your spear through him from the back like the pathetic coward you are. Nothing more." Caesar spits venom into his words. Tiberius feels his gut twist. That was what Caesar thought, and that was what Tiberius was going to let him think. No need to explain the panic he had felt when he thought Caesar was-

"I used you as a distraction as any good solider would do. Everyone has underestimated me!" Tiberius slowly stands his blood boiling, pounding in his ears, "You, my  _father_ , the fucking  **slaves** , and look where it has gotten ALL of you!" Caesar's glare stays but his eyes widen as Tiberius gets in his face, "The slaves lost one of their best and it has shaken their rebellion to the  ** _CORE_**. My father has been betrayed by his heart and has nearly lost mind as a result, which is the LEAST of what he deserves." Caesar takes a step back as Tiberius shoves him roughly, "And I am the  _ONLY ONE_ in all of  **fucking rOME** who can say they have dominated the great and terrifying mighty Gaius Julius  ** _fUcKinG CAESAR_**!" He screams some tears streaming down his face voice cracking. Once more, his age showing.

Caesar lowers his head to be at eye level, not backing down when their foreheads touch. Tiberius doesn't break eye contact, despite biting his lip to try and stop it from quivering. They stepped side to side, Tiberius not being able to stay still, hands clenching and unclenching. A sob escapes him but still he glares. Caesar can feel his resolve breaking. The urge to just pull this boy into his arms and make everything okay again was agonizing. His arm twitches, but he does nothing. Pressing down on Tiberius until the boy shouts angrily turning away. Caesar was breathing heavily watching his shoulders shake. 

"You are right in this." Caesar says quietly. Tiberius whirls around after a moment of silence.

"What?" Caesar licks his lips keeping his tone even. 

"I am as guilty as the rest of them in underestimating you. And I have paid the price  _dearly_ for that. It is something I will not do again." Tiberius looks at him in utter shock. "But you forget, boy," Caesar starts stalking towards him, the sway in his shoulders emphasizing the danger that Tiberius was in, "that you have underestimated me. And continue to do so." 

"Continu- how have I done that? I expect you to pounce on me any second of the day. And I am prepared for it to either be for your personal use, or to end my life every time!" He argues. Caesar raises an eyebrow. 

"You think you have me all figured out. That you know all of my tricks. Boy, you have no idea what you've started. But I  _promise_ you this;" Caesar looms over him the gleam in his eye has Tiberius's cock rising to attention. "I will not rest until you have."

"I'm  _not_ afraid of you." He hisses at him. Caesar cups his chin pulling painfully, so Tiberius was forced to stand on the tip of his toes or risk bruising.

"Good." Caesar whispers against his lips. Tiberius closes his eyes,  _stealing_ himself for the onslaught that was sure to come. "Now use the bucket of water to wash up while I scout the perimeter. There could be more bandits in these woods." Caesar instructs dropping him and walking away. Tiberius's eyes fly open watching Caesar waltz into the trees without a glance back. His mouth was opening and closing in shock. That  _cunt_!

 

 

 

Caesar smiles softly to himself as he walks. He wishes he could have seen the look on the boy's face when he left. It doesn't matter that every thing in him was screaming in protest. The tender, willingness Tiberius had shown. The way his brown eyes had been full of rage and fire, and then just the open acceptance, patiently waiting for a kiss. It was more than Caesar could have ever  _dreamed_ of. This morning had reminded him how empty and hollow those dreams, were. And why exactly they were supposed to be night terrors. He sighs leaning against a tree remembering earlier. 

It was comfortable. It was warm. But...more than that. For the first time in his entire life, Caesar felt as if he was  _exactly_ where he was meant to be. Not just "on the path" not "going in the right direction." Suddenly, all at once, as if he was already there. Sighing he snuggled closer to the warm body in his arms. The stench of sex faded into the natural scent of his companion. A smell he had never once forgotten. Nor never truly had the pleasure of indulging until recently. Skin that smelt of spice, of wood and fruit and temptation mixed together. Caesar could feel his entire being just relax, because in that moment nothing else mattered. Not revenge, or vengeance, not Spartacus or Marcus, this stupid war. It had been that very thought that dragged Caesar out of his sleep.

He had simply stared at the back of Tiberius' head. Watching the rise and fall of his shoulder and torso as he slept peacefully. Caesar's heart had filled with warmth. It was an emotion that he didn't wish to think about, especially didn't wish to associate it with the young Crassus. Logically he knows what had to happen when they got back to camp. He needed to put an end to this. To distance himself from the boy and certainly never be alone with him again. His hands had started caressing Tiberius's arm and side as he thought about it. He didn't like the idea of being away from him. Which was starting to scare him. This was a series of lessons to show Tiberius who exactly towered above who. The fact that Tiberius kept fighting him was proof enough that the little bastard hadn't learned a damned thing, except how to improvise sex toys and enjoy Caesar's cock. Caesar had smiled thinking about the way Tiberius could drive him wild with just a few well timed bounces in his lap. 

Thinking such things had woken Tiberius.

"You're a pig." He had whispered. First words of the day and they were already hostile! 

"Pig sounds like an excellent meal, did you wish for some?" Caesar had clapped back without a second thought, Tiberius shot him a glare over his shoulder and attempted to leave the bed. Caesar grappled with him for a moment, ended up pinning him down. 

"You are nothing short of a fucking ass, and I hate you." Tiberius told him struggling as best as he could. Caesar leans down mouthing at the mark on his neck. 

"Good morning to you to." 

Now, the knee to the cock was unexpected. Caesar chuckles thinking about it. Pretty smart, for Tiberius to wait until the blond was distracted. What wasn't smart was goading him. 

"Good morning nothing, you cock-sucking prick!" 

Shaking his head Caesar sinks down to the ground. Truly he regrets punching the boy in the face. It was more instinct than anything. He might have been taken like a woman, but something he was determined to never in his life do was to suck cock. For a moment he entertains the idea of forcing himself on Tiberius' mouth, but he dismisses the notion for the time being. Cunt already bit his tongue, and has been known to bite his shoulder in the heat of passion. Trying that now would not end in either of their favor. Glancing over his shoulder Caesar sighs in defeat.

Not that the fact helps him now. It was clear to the both of them last night that Caesar didn't finish. And today's lesson was going to require him to think with his head, not his cock. While fetching breakfast he had already tried simply finishing himself off. His own touch, proving to be not enough for the task. His skin prickles thinking about what he was going to have to do. The thought had soured his mood previously...now however... Caesar groans in frustration as he gathers up his tunic pulling it up so he was accessible to himself. Another quick glance behind him and he was confident enough to focus on himself. His eyes flutter shut as he begins sucking on his fingers. His tongue flicked and lavished them. He had no clue why the sensation of something in his mouth was arousing, but his cock all but leapt to attention. Teasingly, Caesar fists his crown gasping and twitching at the motion. Making sure to have them drool heavy, Caesar reaches down rubbing circles against his hole. He bites his lip to keep himself silent. 

There was a desperation in his movements. He had meant to begin out delicately as to not injure himself. But he couldn't wait long enough. Just as he was finished sinking one digit inside himself the second was roughly added. Caesar bites his lip, legs spreading as he pumps his fingers. Scissoring and curling. His back arches when he brushes against that odd little bundle he has. Not being able to finish last night was maddening. Only barely hitting that sweet spot now was driving him crazy. Growling, Caesar bobs a little trying to be able to reach further. There  _had_ to be a better way to do this. A way to reach better, and stretch further.

Tiberius's cock would work. 

Groaning, Caesar's skull thunks against the tree in frustration. Yes, it would. Then he would  **never** get the smug look off of the boys face. And the feeling of shame would forever stain him. With a whine he adds a third jolting at the fullness. In a million years, Caesar never would have thought that he was  _craving_ to be touched in such a way. To be insistently penetrating himself, knowing it'll be uncomfortable later, (as he learned last time, they really need to get some oil) but he just couldn't muster up the strength to care. It was all too easy to imagine. Any one of the position's he had, Tiberius in the past few days, just in reverse. Caesar's cock twitches in his hand as he in vision's the way Tiberius would talk down to him. Call him out about enjoying this overly much. Make fun of him for moaning and begging like a common whore. His whole body shakes as he adds a twisting motion around his cock, squeezing the base a little before trying to keep in time with his other hand. Caesar's hips lift off the ground, it was too much. Hell, under his breath he  _was_ begging. Pathetic little murmurs as he toys with himself. He wonders what it would feel like to have Tiberius cum down his throat. 

" _Fucking cunt_!" Caesar shouts, his release finally taking hold. He groans loudly as he sinks back down onto the ground. For a moment he just sits there, regaining his breath before he opens his eyes. This was madness. Caesar decides he hates this war. And his hatred for the boy was ever more solidified. Scowling at nothing, he rights himself and storms back to camp. They needed to get through today. Then they needed to finish the fight with the slaves and go home. It was one thing to do these lessons while away, war had some terrible things happen out of necessity; but in Rome? With his wife and Tiberius's mother? He didn't think it was going to be possible.

Not that he  _wanted_ to keep this up forever, he reminds himself. This was just to punish the little shit. Nodding he rounds a bend their little camp falling into sight. His heart skips a beat when he spots Tiberius. His legs take longer strides as if on their own just to get to him faster. Hell, Caesar could swear his lips tingled simply because he couldn't wait to taste Tiberius's kiss. The closer he gets, the worse he becomes. When Tiberius looks up his hand twitches. Everything in him wished to drag the boy back into bed and just stay there. The part that scared him was that he didn't even care if they fucked. 

"What now?" Tiberius huffs. Caesar realizes he must still be glaring and motions to the boar that was still over the fire. 

"Did you think to perhaps take it down? Or even put out the fire? What the fuck are we to do with overly burnt boar? Hmm? Or were you too busy dreaming of my cock?" Caesar snaps, self hatred churning in his stomach. Tiberius's mouth tightens into a thin line.

"You said wash up. I was merely following instructions." He growls up at him. Caesar raises an eyebrow.

"And it didn't occur to you, to do something useful when you were finished?" With a scoff he goes to the pig and kicks it off the roaster. The noise was loud enough to have Tiberius grimace hunching his shoulders a little. Caesar puts his hands on his hips facing him. "You're in luck today's lesson should be an easy one to remember." Tiberius tilts his head, the rage in his eyes disappearing. 

"Is it laundry?" Caesar makes a face.

"What?" He asks with a shake of his head. Tiberius shrugs licking his lips. 

"Simply curious. Your tunic did not have a stain on it when you left to," Tiberius smirks at him folding his arms, " _'check the perimeter'_ earlier." Caesar's eyes widen slightly but he refuses to look down. If his face was red he ignored it. 

"Mind your business boy. It doesn't concern you." He warns his heart in his throat. Tiberius nods slowly pursing his lips. 

"So, pray tell. What is this so called easy lesson?" The mockery in his voice was obvious. Caesar felt naked and exposed. As if Tiberius knew his thoughts and what he was imagining earlier. Knowing that to be nonsense and that he's  _actually_ been nude in front of the boy countless times he ignores the feeling. 

"Being polite." He snaps not missing the irony in it. 

" _Polite_? I know my manners, and I know when they are meant to be used, and on whom." Tiberius scoffs. Caesar narrows his eyes. Meaning the little shit was just rude to him on principle alone. 

"True. But your father shall expect us to have some measure of decency towards each other after our long journey together." Neither of them mention the fact that five days really isn't that long at all when it comes to journeys. 

"So you're saying Marcus thinks that this trip will make us friends?" Tiberius sounded as incredulous as he looked. Caesar chuckles. 

"That was his not so subtle hint to me as I departed to come fetch you." A muscle in Tiberius' jaw flexes. "So, as a result of this, the two of us will practice being nicer to each other." Tiberius's eye twitches. 

"You think, after  _every thing_ you have put me through the past couple of days that I am suddenly just going to be nice to you? Even pretend?" 

"If you do not do this then Marcus will believe us to have quarreled the entire journey." Caesar explains.

"We  _HAVE_ quarreled the entire journey!" Tiberius throws his hands up into the air. Caesar cocks his head to the side. 

"Not last night." Tiberius blushes as Caesar steps into his space. "Tell me boy, how did you sleep? Huh?" Tiberius opens his mouth to snark at him but Caesar doesn't let him, "Because it seemed to me that you slept better last night than you have this entire  **war**." He was sure to emphasis. Tiberius flinches.

"I slept no better than you." He points out. 

"True, but let us not forget that I had you early that morning, had a  _long_ day of riding, fought off five bandits and managed to bring you to completion  **twice** before actually falling asleep. Exhaustion does odd things." Tiberius takes a few deep breaths. Watching him simply makes Caesar feel torn. His mind and body, were at war, but his cock seemed to have a mind of his own despite the fact that Caesar could feel the tired ache in his bones. His cock thickens lazily, paying no mind to the slight amount of pain from over stimulation. He wonders if Tiberius was just as sore. Probably more so.

"Oh so getting taken by you twice isn't something you consider exhausting?" Caesar swallows a groan. If the boy wanted to be exhausted he could  _show_ him exhausted. Taking a deep breath Caesar shakes his head. He can't think with his libido. 

"Next time you can do all the work and bring yourself to completion then." He informs walking past him. He glances over his shoulder noticing that Tiberius was still standing in the same spot, with his head tilted to the side. Caesar smirks, he can picture the look on Tiberius's face. Always hilarious. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Caesar pauses at the tent flap. Neither of them turn around. 

"Explain your meaning boy." He instructs staring straight ahead but not really seeing anything. 

"If you're wishing for me to 'do all the work' then I will gladly bend you over another table." Tiberius's voice was quiet but he wasn't exactly whispering. Caesar whirls around stomping towards him.

" _You fucking little shit_!" He curses under his breath. Tiberius yelps when Caesar picks him up. There was a slight struggle, both slapping at the other's hands. With a grunt Tiberius finds himself slung over Caesar's shoulder his legs trapped under an arm. His free hand grabbing at the tie around Tiberius' tunic to keep him from sliding off. "New lesson plan. We shall see if you enjoy this as much as my cock." He snarls bursting into the tent, ignoring the flailing of limbs and screeching from Tiberius. 


	14. Lesson Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius under goes a new lesson plan. Caesar thinks he's going to lose his mind before they make it back to Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a certain reader has been looking forward to something like this for a hot minute. Especially with these two, who can blame em? I know I've been looking forward to writing it! Thank you guys for your patience! And thanks for the comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries! I hope you enjoy!

Tiberius feels his heart in his throat. This is it. He’s done it now. Caesar was going to just straight up kill him. Was it worth it? He thinks so. Was he ready for death? He thinks about Sabinus as he aims a kick to Caesar’s midsection, never once pausing in his struggle to free himself. No. He was not ready to die. Especially at the hands of  _ Gaius _ .

“What’s the matter  _ Caesar _ ? Don’t like hearing the truth?” Caesar drops him on the bed. Startled at the sudden movement, Tiberius lands heavily on his wrist hissing at the pain. 

“If you continue to speak I will find something to shove into your mouth and tie it there.” Caesar warns shoving him backwards. Tiberius yelps, one of his shoulders falling too far off the side and sending him toppling over. He grinds his teeth, scrambling to find footing. 

“Coward.” Tiberius mutters under his breath. Caesar throws something at him. It barely misses his head, crashing against the floor. Tiberius flinches, clutching his wrist. 

“I fucking  _ hate you  _ **_boy_ ** !” Caesar shouts. Tiberius scowls turning, sitting on his knees. 

“What a fucking surprise. Here’s a revelation for you Caesar;  _ I HATE YOU TOO _ !” Caesar ignores him, digging around their supplies for something. Probably another strange toy or tool to be used to torture Tiberius with. 

“You have been a pain in my side since your father first asked me to aid him with this fucking campaign.” Tiberius wishes he had the self control to stop himself.

“Don’t you mean a pain in your ass?” Yet here they were.. Caesar snarls, an actual damned snarl as he whirls back around. Tiberius doesn’t like what he has in his hand. Rope?

“I swear to the gods if you mention that again, whatever punishment your  **Noble father** has in store for me will be well worth the blood dripping from my hands as I rip your fucking throat out.” Tiberius blinks up at him, trying his best to look innocent. If there was rope, then he was either going to get hung, or strangled to death. Or perhaps this was just another one of Caesar’s perversions. It was maddening that Tiberius was hoping for the later.

“Mention what?” He asks trying to guess how he fast he could get to the tent entrance. 

“Get on the bed.” Caesar demands unraveling the rope. Oh praise the gods. Almost eagerly Tiberius moves to do as he was told. Perhaps his lack of resistance was enough to ease some of Caesar’s rage?

 

Caesar could barely hear. The blood was rushing in his ears. Everything felt unbalanced. His vision was clouded in a slight red haze. It was too much. After last night, and this morning, hell earlier in the woods? He couldn’t handle this anymore. Truly he should have just dragged the boy back, kicking and screaming. Ignore the five day long trail and take the more dangerous route that would have had them back in less than one. Being in Tiberius’ company for overly long always robbed him of his senses. Caesar started doing things that were worse than reckless. Like what he was about to do for starters. 

He couldn’t even find any joy out of the boy jumping to command. 

“Did you wish for me to strip? Make this easier on you? I can understand if so much strenuous activity is starting to wear on you.” Tiberius was talking but Caesar wasn’t registering the words. Oh but that damned sing-song voice did. Bastard still believes himself to have the upper hand. 

“You’re a fucking cunt.” He snaps, back handing Tiberius. He must have hit harder than he meant. The boy was sent spiraling half off the bed, half on. Caesar doesn’t care. His heart was pounding against his ribs hard enough he was sure Tiberius could hear it. Sneering, he reaches out grabbing the closest ankle and dragging it closer. Tiberius fumbles trying to free himself from Caesar’s grip. 

“C-Caesar! Whatever you’re thinking of doing, I would advise against it!” Caesar laughs cruelly. 

“Oh you advise  _ me _ do you? You know NOTHING of war! What your father has put you through is fucking  **child’s play** . Appropriate for you boy, but this is something Marcus should have done to you a long fucking time ago.” Caesar secures a rope around the ankle in his hand, dragging the other end to the foot of the bed. Every wince, or yip of pain Tiberius made was another victory for Caesar. He wasn’t sure why having the brunette not fighting back tooth and nail infuriated him further but it fucking did. 

“Calling  _ me _ the coward? You’re just a needy bitch. Worse than a woman. My own wife requires less attention than you.” Tiberius makes a noise that could be a scoff. 

“I’m sure she appreciates the more time you spend away from her. I understand her disdain for your hands upon own flesh.” Caesar snatches Tiberius’s hair by the roots, pulling his head back to speak clearly into his ear. 

“We both know any disdain you hold for my hands upon your flesh is directed inwards. You should pray to the gods that I treat you as sweetly as I do her.” Tiberius grunts when Caesar shoves his face down. His skull making a loud thunk sound as it collides with the bed. Spots dance in front of his eyes momentarily as Caesar adjusts Tiberius’ arms behind his back, tying his wrists together. Tiberius blinks a couple of times, fear creeping back up his spine. 

“And what exactly are you planning to do this time? You’ve proven point of my unwilling enjoyment-” Caesar cuffs his ear. “-ah!”

“I made a promise boy,” Tiberius scowls, hearing something shift around on the other side of the tent. “to hurt you. To make you pay for grievances.” Tiberius rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you’ve told me.” He shakes his head. “Honestly Gaius, you act like you have yet to gain your revenge.” Caesar’s lip curls..

“I was referring to the promise I made to Kore.” He smiles when Tiberius flinches. “You remember her don’t you?” Caesar smacks Tiberius’ rear hard enough that his head hits the bed again. “Hmm? Answer boy!” He snaps, walking off.

“A traitorous slave who threw me to more than one hungry wolf.” Tiberius mutters bitterly, squeezing his eyes shut to the pain in his skull momentarily. Caesar stops whatever it was he was doing, footsteps felt in Tiberius’ heart beat as he returned. 

“She’s a human being you fucking cunt. Who was happy to follow command by proper master. Something you will never be.” Tiberius grits his teeth. He didn’t have to turn around to know Caesar was standing directly behind him. Probably naked, hopefully leaking. Only to make this “lesson” quick of course. 

“Get on with it then. Or are you prepared to talk some more?” He snides shifting a little to test the strength of the ropes. 

_ THWACK _

Tiberius yelps, his whole body jerking forward at the sudden slap against his ass. Eyes wide, he attempts to turn around. His efforts are impeded by another hard swat, this time whatever it was Caesar was using to paddle him stretching out and hitting the bare skin on the back of his thigh. Tiberius bites his lip trying to ignore the way it stings. It was going to leave a welt that was certain. The angle he was tied at doing nothing to ease the bruising of his injured leg, and he swears his arm was going to fall off the way it was stretched. 

“The first time you insulted me I should have ordered this done to you.” Tiberius swallows a lump when Caesar starts pacing. Circling the bed not unlike the predator he had compared the blond to earlier. “Properly. In front of everyone.” Tiberius twitches as he was hit again. Whatever was being used was long enough for Caesar to stand in front of him and still reach his behind. It made an awful cracking sound. The man didn’t have a damned whip did he?

“A  _ spanking _ ? This is today’s lesson? Oh Caesar, I had thought you more creative.” Tiberius tries to hide his disappointment when he notices Gaius was still fully clothed. The steps stop behind him again. 

“You’re a fucking disgrace.” Caesar spits. Tiberius jolts when a hand grabs at his tunic. 

Caesar reaches over, picking his dagger up off the table. “Probably enjoy this.” 

“Me? You started- _ fuck _ !” Tiberius was silenced by a thwap that makes the others seem like a love tap. 

“I have had enough of your fucking insolence. You continue to fight me at every turn. My patience has worn thin.” Caesar cuts away at the fabric, ignoring the protests from the boy.

Bare ass exposed, Caesar doesn’t even pause. His head felt twisted, his skin was crawling like something deep and dark inside of him had started fighting its way out. The slapping sound his leather belt made every time it connected with Tiberius echoed in his ears. It didn't even register to him that the boy was screaming. Welts showed up white and barely faded to red before another was landing on top of it. Criss crossing across the tan skin, not hardened with years of battle, flesh rippled with the force of Caesar’s assault. Tiberius bucks and thrashes, tears streaming down his face. The movement didn't help Caesar's lack of aim. His lower back and the back of his thighs were far from safe from the onslaught due to this. 

“You're going to die for this! You fucking insolent cunt! Who the fuck do you think you are?! I'm a  **grown** **_man_ ** you cannot treat me this way!” Tiberius yells in between sobs. 

“ I am  _ JULIUS  _ **_FUCKING_ ** _ CAESAR YOU BASTARD _ ! I TREAT YOU THE WAY YOU DESERVE!” Caesar shouts right back, the leather making an awful clapping noise, the edge of it hitting the tips of Tiberius's fingers. 

“You are nothing but a fucking coward! A lowly dog who thinks himself a wolf! You broke piece of shit! Boy-loving twat faced whore!” His voice breaks a little his eyes stinging almost as much as his skin. He wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding. “Are you pent up Gaius? Is that it? You ran out of women to beat in followers camp? They refused to allow anymore of your sick fetishes.” An inhuman sound comes from Caesar, his free hand added to the onslaught. Tiberius bites his lip, quickly tasting blood. 

His body was starting to go numb with pain. Caesar wasn’t even arguing back. Both know it was bullshit. Spewed to piss off an already irate Gaius. Tiberius didn’t know what else to do. Insulting the blond was what he was good at. His eyes itched and burned, throat was raw from all the screaming and shouting. There was no end in sight. This was how he dies. Strapped to a table and beaten to death. Not the most noble ways to go, but at least Tiberius knows he would be free of Caesar soon. Really, this was a blessing from the gods in disguise. Tiberius firmly shuts his eyes again, bracing himself. 

Caesar takes a few deep breaths, pausing. His palm was on fire, and his arm was sore. He blinks with a little shake to his head to clear it. In the past his temper has gotten the better of him. He’s made mistakes in a rage. This was probably another one of those moments. Caesar scowls watching Tiberius shudder. He himself was a tad shakey. Eye twitching, he starts circling the bed again. It was maddening. To see the boy so vulnerable, to have injured him so physically, and emotionally, probably mentally too and...and not feel the satisfaction he should feel. It wasn’t like before. When they would argue and Caesar was able to ruin Tiberius with a sentence. 

Caesar lets his eyes travel over Tiberius’ ass taking in the damage. Most of the skin had simply turned bright red. But there were angry welts, a small cut on one of his thighs, hell there was even some bruises forming. One suspiciously in the shape of a hand. Stomach twisting in self disgust Caesar looks down at his palm. It was just as red. The issue was that he doesn’t remember using it. 

Glancing back, his breath hitches as Tiberius squirms. Obviously unsure about the sudden stop and the overwhelming silence. Caesar’s shoulders sags and he almost groans. The squirming causing an unintentional wiggle, practically  _ teasing _ Caesar with that tight ass. Fucking boy was at his complete mercy. And so eager for this to be over, to be untied he’d probably say or do anything Caesar wanted. Plus red has always looked so damned attractive on Tiberius. Slightly annoyed by his own thoughts and a twitch of interest from his traitorous cock Caesar gives another smack, half paying attention.

Tiberius suppresses a sob when Caesar lets up. He was terrified what was going to happen next. Caesar was pacing again. Gods only knew the man’s thoughts. Perhaps he was going to get a stick or the stool for added measure. The lack of contact allows the full effect of each hit sink in. Cool air acting more as fuel to the fire than relief. Tiberius fidgets, feeling Caesar’s eyes on him. He’s always been able to know when the bastard was staring. Gaze just as hot as Tiberius’ skin at the moment. Taking a deep shuddering breath he relaxes a little. A beating. He could survive a beating. Tiberius has survived everything he has endured so far hasn’t he? The battle that cost him his status. The decimation. Catering to Caesar after the fall of Sinuessa. Forcing himself on Caesar, being captured by Spartacus. Fighting that psycho bitch that they allowed take Crixus’ head. The past four days! Tiberius gives himself a firm little nod blinking his eyes open, wriggling to ease the ache in his joints. He could survive a beating. 

The light slap sent a jolt straight up his spine and he was too late to stop the moan that slips out. 

Tiberius’ eyes widen in horror. No. Gods no. That didn’t just happen. 

Caesar stops dead, staring at the ground mind racing to catch up to what he just heard. Without looking up his head cocks to the side. 

“Tiberius.” The boy shivers. Slowly, Caesar lifts his gaze, still halfway to the foot of the bed. Swallowing thickly he reaches across and gives another almost gentle pat. Tiberius made no sound, but his eyes fall shut and his face scrunches up in despair. 

“Caesar.” His voice was calm. Steady. A facade Caesar has seen him do on more than one occasion. Something his dipshit father falls for every time. 

“Did that hurt?” Caesar teases, knowing full damned well that it didn’t. Tiberius glares at him.

“Go ahead Gaius.” Caesar almost smirks at the way Tiberius attempts to turn up his nose. “We both know how this is going to end.” 

“Oh-ho is that right?” He asks, setting the leather belt down heavily. “And how is that then, boy, hmm?” 

“You’re going to ram cock in ass, forcing me to completion before finding it yourself, you may or may not untie me, and then we will go outside clean up the camp, and depending on how high the sun is in the sky continue our journey or find something for evening meal.” Caesar snorts putting his hands on his hips. 

“And you think I’m just going to let you off that easy? Boy, you obviously have not learned your lesson.” He watches Tiberius take a deep breath, shoulders squaring as best as they could. Caesar grins all anger seeping out of him. With a slight swagger to his step, Caesar positions himself directly behind Tiberius. A place he was avoiding least he get distracted. His eyes rake down the boy mouth practically watering. This was going to be some sort of experiment, one he was eager to test out. 

Tiberius flinches when Caesar thwacks him again. His heart sinks as his cock rises. Unbelievable. After all of the shameful things he could excuse himself for enjoying, this was just fucking ridiculous. Pain. He enjoyed pain? What the hell was  _ wrong _ with him? Caesar hits him again, adding just a little more force than before. Tiberius bites the inside of his cheek, breathing heavily through his nose. No. He doesn’t think for a second that Caesar would let him off easy. 

Caesar felt heat filling his entire body as he resumes Tiberius’ spanking. Neglecting to use the belt, and being careful not to throw all his strength into it made for an interesting discovery. It only took three hits for Tiberius to gasp. He watches entranced by how Tiberius started struggling against the ropes. Muscles’ in his back straining to break his restraints. Calves fully flexed pulling with all his might. His own cock hardens as he studies Tiberius. Tilting his head, Caesar could see Tiberius was slowly starting to leak. 

Tiberius felt the blush on his face, but couldn’t do anything about it. Caesar has failed to bring back the unbearable sting from before. Instead, everytime his hand connected with Tiberius’ ass sent a lick of desire through him. A particularly hard slap earned Caesar a moan. It was maddening enough when the bastard made the next few softer again. His neglected cock was aching for some friction. Tiberius refused to move. He squeezes his eyes shut when Caesar’s slap rocks him forward.

Caesar feels a slow smile creep on his face. Here he had believed the boy had stopped fighting him. The poor thing was simply too busy fighting himself. Caesar slides his palm across one of Tiberius’ cheeks, licking his lips as he traces one of the welts. Tiberius twists trying to get out of reach. 

“Oh no, boy.” Caesar whispers giving a snap of a hit. Tiberius whimpers, pressing his face into the bed. Caesar sucks in a harsh breath, the sound a physical thing, ghosting across his cock. “Just give in, Tiberius.” It was almost a plea. 

“Bite me.” Was the response. Caesar sinks down onto his knees palming the front of his tunic. He was better than this. He wasn’t going to take Tiberius. Not today. Sighing deeply he claps both hands on Tiberius’ ass. The frustrated moan was worth it. 

Tiberius grinds his teeth trying to be quiet. However it seems his body has decided if he was silent, then he wasn’t going to be still. And if he remained unmoving then he was going to be audible. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you boy?” Tiberius tugs at his restraints refusing to retaliate. Caesar sighs, settling down in a more comfortable position. “Difficult as always.” A light series of smacks. He raises an eyebrow at the jerk of his hips. Caesar bites his lip as he tries a few more hits at a different angle. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Tiberius whispers thrusting helplessly. With the position Caesar has him tied up in, his cock barely touches the blankets. Gaius tries to ignore his own as he pulls himself back up. 

“I’m sure you would enjoy that too.” He mocks, resting a hand on Tiberius’ lower back. He was more than tempted to actually sink his teeth into the bastard’s side. He behaves himself of course. Focusing on his task of reaching across Tiberius to retrieve the belt he had dropped earlier. 

“Just fuck me then and end this ridiculous punishment.” Caesar wishes he could. Just give in and have Tiberius shouting his name to the heavens….but that wouldn’t do either of them any good. The boy would think he holds power over Caesar. Not true of course. Highly  _ un _ true. His own erection was just simply a reaction to Tiberius’ reaction. Could have happened with anyone else tied to this table. The fact that even trying to imagine his wife in Tiberius’ position softens his cock meant nothing. 

“I am not in the business of giving you what you want Tiberius.” Caesar smirks when the boy twitches. Oh yes, he has noticed that there was an effect of sorts calling him by his name. Caesar was anything but a fool. 

“What  _ I _ want is to be out of your reach, settled at the very least in my father’s camp. A full belly and an empty ass!” Caesar rolls his eyes giving a couple of thwats. 

“So you say. I think you enjoy feeling my seed leak out of your hole.” He comments, pulling back dusting the dirt off the leather. Tiberius sputters indigently. “Oh shut up.” Caesar sighs. 

A huff. Caesar glances at him slightly amused. With the insults, the humiliation, the pain, and the obvious arousal; the boy huffs. Honestly it was almost inspiring how Tiberius continues to be a stubborn ass. 

Speaking of.

_ Smack _ .

“Ngh-fucking cunt.” Tiberius curses squeezing his eyes shut. Caesar chuckles, using the belt on him a few more times without pause. 

“If you give in, then this can be over.” Tiberius glares at the tent wall. His eyes were watering again. More out of frustration than pain this time. He could still feel the previously shed tears drying on his face. He had options here. Plenty of them. On the one hand he could tell Caesar to shove it where the sun don’t shine. Wouldn’t end in his favor. He could plead for Caesar to fuck him and content himself with the knowledge that this was just some sort of crazy foreplay fetish thing that he was forced to endure. However previous attempts of this very idea have yet to work. And then of course there was the third option….try to find release by just this? 

Fuck.

“P-please.” Tiberius whispers. It was so quiet that Caesar almost didn’t hear him. 

“Did you say something Tiberius?” Another couple of slaps. Tiberius rocks into them feeling his face turn red. The things he did to survive.

“Ngh-ah, I-I said please.” He admits bowing his head as much as he could. Tiberius swallows when Caesar’s weight covers him, so the blond could whisper tauntingly;

“Please,  _ what _ boy?”  Tiberius groans feeling Caesar’s cock against the back of his thigh. He would never confess out loud but he believes less than two hard thrusts would tip him over the edge. Hell the very thought has him shivering. 

“I...I want-” Caesar gives a hard spank, his skin burning. 

“I am no mind reader Tiberius,” Tiberius shivers again. Caesar’s voice was low, and gruff, and  _ hot _  in his ear. “Tell me, what you want.” Tiberius moans while Caesar runs a hand across one of his bruised cheeks. He knows damned well what Tiberius wants, the jerk. And Tiberius knows  **just** how talented Caesar’s hand could be. Just his fingers alone would be enough. He has to swallow his pride on this one. To see this to an end, he must. 

“Please, Gaius, I-I want to come.” He murmurs, something inside of him shifting. The taste of defeat not as horrendous as he imagined. In fact...that was easier to do than he thought it would be. The sound that Caesar made, some sort of choking moan, was rather worth it. 

“Damn boy, I think you finally learned something.” Caesar’s voice had a decisive tremble to it. Tiberius very much enjoyed that he caused it with one simple sentence. He nods, simply to be placating, all but sighing in relief when Caesar straightens himself back up. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you Tiberius, you’ve finally done so well. I’ll take care of you.” The words were oddly comforting, and strangely erotic to hear. Tiberius tries to remember if anyone else has ever promised to take care of him before and he couldn’t recall. 

SLAP. 

Not that he had time to think for long. Tiberius gasps at the first hit, almost disappointed that it was Caesar’s hand instead of the belt. He wonders when the leather was dropped. 

Caesar has to bite the inside of his cheek as he resumes beating Tiberius. Watching his tanned skin, go from the soft pink it had faded to, start to darken in shade has him simply  _ aching _ . Listening to Tiberius’ soft mewling, and hesitant encouragement was plain maddening. From where Caesar was standing he could clearly see Tiberius doing his best to hump the bed, desperate for any sort of friction. Sack trapped by the tied down legs he watches with far more intensity than he should as they begin to tighten. Unconsciously, Caesar quickens his pace,  outright staring every time Tiberius’ ass muscles would contract with every restricted thrust. Tiberius was screaming again, not wordlessly as before. A slew of cursing that Caesar was rather impressed by, and more than his fair share of “ _ Yes _ ” which, was of course a victory for Caesar. His mind starting to swim again. Lust starting to cloud his judgement as he watches Tiberius’ entire body tightens, the inevitable on the brink. 

“Oh, fuck the gods please Caesar! I-I’m close, I’m so close please..” Something vile snaps in Caesar. A pained groan escaping him as he falls to his knees, both hands spreading Tiberius’ cheeks apart and practically attacking his loose, and slightly swollen entrance with his famed silver tongue. Tiberius bucks and jerks Caesar’s name tumbling from his lips at different ranges of volume. A shout, a plea, a soft moan. Every variation has Caesar moaning, unable to get a hold of his senses long enough to notice Tiberius’ cock twitching, staining the blankets with almost clear streaks of his release. A sudden spasm takes him by surprise knocking his lost marbles back into place. Caesar flings himself backwards with a wet pop. Eyes wide in horror of what he has just done. 

The two remain still, panting heavily trying to process the events that just transpired. 

Caesar squeezes his eyes shut running a hand over his face. That was  _ not _ part of the plan. If Tiberius had any brains he would use this to his advantage later. Mocking Caesar about his lack of control. He had to be the first to speak. But it  _ had _ to be something intelligent. Something to put Tiberius back down. This was a victory to the little bastard, but that doesn’t mean the bitch had to  _ know _ that. 

“See what you get when you behave?” Caesar quips moving to untie him. “I told you, you enjoy my hands upon flesh. And when you stop fighting me, and stop fighting yourself, give in to this submission; you receive pleasures you never imagined possible. Don’t you, boy?” That was undermining enough right? He put just enough sass and venom in that to get Tiberius off his trail. Didn’t he? 

Tiberius nods, slowly sitting up, rubbing his wrists. Caesar almost grimaces when the boy winces, his ass coming into contact with the bed. Patiently he watches Tiberius adjust to settle on his knees instead, visually checking his ankles for damage. Caesar studies him, watches his eyes flicker around. He tries not to puff out his chest like a damned peacock when Tiberius’ gaze continues to come back to Caesar’s cock. 

“Put on some new clothes and meet me out by the fire. I’ll go find something for us to eat.” Caesar orders gently patting Tiberius’ face as he waltzes out the tent flap. 


	15. Before Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius took it a little too far. Caesar has to deal with the consequences of punishing the spoiled Crassus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been a hot second since I added a chapter. Sorry about that ya'll. I'm working on getting things done in a more orderly fashion. I have help now, (THANK YOU CRIXUSFAN) and should be busting some things out here and there. I'm a dayshifter again, (BLESS) but then again it's a new job so lol. Anyways, thank you for your patience, and support. Bunnies, Kudos, Comments and Summaries are appreciated and loved. I hope you enjoy!

Tiberius scowls when he pushes the tent flap out of his way. Caesar had simply left him there. In some ways it was more insulting than the actual spanking; and in a lot of ways thrice as embarrassing. Tiberius could feel his eye twitching in time with the painful throbbing of his rear end. It was going to be uncomfortable for at least a few hours to sit down. Yet what was the all mighty Caesar doing? 

Making stew. 

“Ah, finally decided to join me have you?” His voice calls over. Far more joyful sounding than he deserved to. 

“I’d say eat me, but you’ve already done that.” Tiberius snips at him standing on the other side of the fire. Caesar apparently made quick work of cleaning up their camp site. Blue eyes narrow dangerously. 

“That was a reward you ungrateful brat.” Caesar shoots back. Tiberius huffs as they glare at each other. 

“Call it what you want. It was completely unseemly. And I request that whatever horrible, painful and or sexual tortures you put me through; _never_ do **that** again. Else I don’t care what you do to me I will promptly tell my father myself that I forced myself on Kore AND you, and you saw fit to take revenge by blackmailing me into being your body slave.” Tiberius rambles hands clenched into fists. Caesar studies him for a moment. Those damned eyes of his seeming to burn into Tiberius’ soul. Even fully dressed he felt stripped down to nothing when Gaius looks at him like that. The fucking cunt. 

“You did such a good job that I suppose I can accommodate such a simple request.” Caesar speaks one eyebrow slowly rising. If the bastard would just _blink_.                                               

“Thank you oh _gracious_ one.” Tiberius puts as much sarcasm as he possibly can into his words before starting the painstaking task of finding a way to sit with the minimum of discomfort. Anything was better than just standing there watching Caesar stare at him.

 

Caesar watches Tiberius try to sit down. Normally he would find it comical. Hilarious even; and yes if this were any other time he would definitely be making fun of the boy for it. Not that he could find the energy to do so right now. No, once again Tiberius has _somehow_ gotten into his head, warped it around and has Caesar reevaluating his life. They were closer together now than they ever could have hoped to be under Marcus’ careful watch. Something he can use to his advantage later. At the same time there was an even thicker wall between them. The absolute lack of trust with the other seemed to have magnetized in size. None of which should matter to Caesar. In fact, he shouldn’t give a single damn. The fact definitely shouldn’t matter.

But it does.

Caesar rolls his shoulders when Tiberius visibly grits his teeth as he settles down on a patch of dirt. He knows he hurt the boy. Not just with the spanking. The black eye looking worse now than this morning. Although with a little time it will go back to normal. Probably only looked worse than it was if Caesar’s own experience with them meant anything. All in all the boy was fine. Better off now than when he was rescued. Caesar notes that Tiberius’ shoulder was basically healed, and his leg only caused him discomfort if it was pulled to the left. Tiberius being in pain had done more than its fair share of getting Caesar off just days ago. Yet now….

“Bullshit.” He mutters to himself. Tiberius being hurt was a good thing. The little asshole deserved it. 

The image of Tiberius sleeping tucked close to his chest swims across his mind. Heart clenching and cock hardening all at once at the mere thought. Caesar scowls at the ground setting his bowl of food off to the side with more force than he meant to. 

“Problem?” Tiberius asks, obviously more out of curiosity than concern. Caesar looks across the fire at him, breath hitching watching the firelight dance across Tiberius’ face. Eyes seemingly glowing. Even when Tiberius was a young boy Caesar noted how beautiful he was. More than once on his travels he had wondered what Tiberius would look like once hardened by life and battle. Reality was usually disappointing; but not in this case. Caesar wonders if Tiberius knows how he looks. What he does to Caesar. 

“You. You’re my problem.” He blurts out. “A spoiled little shit who’s nothing but a constant headache.” Caesar shouts at him. Tiberius throws his bowl at him.

“Oh fuck you!” 

“You wish boy!”

“Call me boy one more fucking time Gaius!”

“Or _what_ bitch? Try and come at me, without your guards you have no hope of besting me!” 

The two of them had ended up standing, screaming at one another over the crackling flames. Stew forgotten, as is the necessary amount of caution needed in these bandit infested woods. Their horse shifts and nickers slightly uncomfortable with the sudden amount of noise. Tiberius’ chest was heaving while Caesar clenches and unclenches a muscle in his jaw. 

“You’re the worst.” Tiberius spits at him. It sounded a little more like a whine than intended. Caesar tilts his head but Tiberius had already spun on his heel and was stomping back into the tent. Cursing the blond puts out the fire before he follows the brunette, wondering if he was always going to do so. 

“If I step into this fucking tent and you make attempt to surprise attack me I will tie you to the bed again and beat your ass until sunrise.” He announces coming through the flap. Tiberius, to his credit, glares at him from the patch of dirt he settled on as far away from the bed as possible. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’d try and kill you in your sleep first.” Tiberius rolls his eyes so hard Caesar could _hear_ it. 

“And here I thought you understood how to be a good little boy.” Caesar tsks, placing hands on hips. 

“And here I thought you were intelligent.” Tiberius responds rolling over, back facing him. Caesar’s cock twitches as he fights a smile. Why it excited him to see the fight hadn’t left Tiberius was beyond him. 

“Careful now Tiberius, you know talking nasty to me always gets me riled.” Caesar teases blowing out one of the two candles he has lit. He hears Tiberius roll enough to look over his shoulder but he ignores it as he starts stripping. Caesar made it a point to have his profile in full view as he disrobes. Hiding the fact that his mouth waters simply thinking about the ways he was going to make Tiberius beg, easy. Hiding his thickening cock? Not worth the effort. 

“You’re disgusting.” Caesar notes the lack of venom in his words. The subtle hitch in his tone of voice that tells Caesar, Tiberius was beginning to be interested in what was to come. Pun intended. 

“See there you go again, keep it up and I’m going to find release without being touched.” Caesar mocks pouring himself something to drink. 

“Oh don’t be absurd. It’s been what five days of basically none stop you ramming cock in ass? I can count the amount of times you finished on one fucking hand.” Caesar swallows the lump his drink suddenly became. Keeping his face masked he blows out the last candle plunging them in very near complete darkness. 

 

Tiberius shakes his head glad of the sudden lack of sight. Not only was it difficult to _not_ look at Caesar’s naked form, the dark made it easier to hide his small smile and his own obvious interests. What about their verbal sparring that had Tiberius weak in the knees was beyond him. At first it was fun. Learning what made Caesar shout and what made him scoff. Seeing just how far Tiberius could push him until his face turned red and a vein he’s come to look for as a sign he’s gone too far appears in his forehead. Tiberius smiles to himself, letting his eyes fall closed as he muses through his thoughts. 

A hand wraps around his ankle scaring the life out of him.

“Stop screaming.” Caesar’s voice cuts past his panic. 

“Gaius you wet cunt!” Tiberius hisses at him. His heart felt like it was going to explode. Bastard was half dragging him closer, half pulling him up. The chuckle was **not** appreciated. 

“I wasn’t sneaking around. You just need to pay attention.” Caesar advices. Tiberius does his best to step on his toes. “Relax, I’m just trying to give you a tip and a comfy spot to sleep.”

“All I hear is; ‘Pay attention to me Tiberius. Pay attention to me Tiberius.” He mocks while trying to pull himself from Caesar’s grasp. 

“Shut up.” Was the response. Tiberius shivers. Why the jerk had to say that in his ear was a mystery. 

“Not even going to argue?” Caesar snorts instead of taking the bait. 

“I’m _tired_ Tiberius. It’s been a long fucking day and tomorrow is going to be longer.” Tiberius’ heart skips a beat as their shins knock into each other. 

“So what the fuck are you doing then you old bastard?” He snaps to try and cover up his growing excitement. Caesar chuckles, a low and deep sound that reverberates inside Tiberius’ chest.  

“Going to bed.” Tiberius pauses, his face scrunching up in confusion. Caesar takes this opportunity to pull them both down onto the bed, shifting them around until he was comfortable. “As should you.” He murmurs burying his face into Tiberius’ neck. 

“Th-the fuck are you doing?” He whispers. Half wondering why he wasn’t struggling to get out of Caesar’s grip. 

“Can’t have you sore from sleeping on the dirt when we stroll into Camp tomorrow. And as we discovered last night, there’s plenty of room for the both of us to have a good nights’ sleep.” Caesar explains casually. Tiberius opens and closes his mouth flabbergasted. He had no words for the insanity that has become his life. “Good night boy.” Caesar sighs, lazily keeping Tiberius trapped by tangling their legs together and tossing his arm around Tiberius’ waist. 

“Good night.” Tiberius echos staring at the barely visible Gaius blankly. 

It was stupid. He shouldn’t be surprised that the idiot was just now starting to fear his father’s wrath. Caesar after all had a rather large amount of debt that needed clearing. Plus his reputation to uphold. Yet, Tiberius never thought he would find himself wrapped up in Caesar. _Literally_ . The blanket was hardly covering them from the waist down, and Tiberius was in his tunic and loin cloth still. Yes Caesar was completely nude, but Tiberius has come to learn the blond **slept** like that. The corners of his mouth twitch thinking about it. Certainly makes it easier to knee him in the balls. 

Tiberius glances down wondering if that was half the reason Caesar has their legs the way he does. Out of everything that happened tonight, that at least made some sense. Not the quick way Caesar’s breathing evened out. Not the way his whole body seemed to just...deflate. Relaxing around Tiberius in a way the younger man has never seen him. Tiberius’ eyes widen as he strains against the growing darkness to stare. Caesar in his sleeping peaceful state looked _years_ younger. Lately Tiberius has been insulting his age as a reminder on how messed up their current situation was but never did Caesar LOOK it. But sleeping? Tiberius bites his lip reaching out his hand to cup Caesar’s cheek. Extremely slow, and twice as careful. 

“Wow.” Tiberius breathes out. It was like looking at a different person. Making it easier to imagine Caesar as the gentle lover he was the other night. Or was it the night before? The days were starting to run together and Tiberius had long stopped trying to keep track. Falling in and out of consciousness as he had been the first couple of days convinced him of that. 

Hesitantly, Tiberius leans in. He was careful to hold his breath while trying to calm his racing heart. As tenderly as he could manage, Tiberius ghosts his lips across Caesar’s, eyes fluttering shut. In his sleep Caesar hums contently, drawing Tiberius closer, but nothing more. Tiberius sighs pulling back far enough to wiggle lower. Firmly pressing his ear to Caesar’s collar bone. Caesar’s hear beat sounded quick to his ears. The problem was Tiberius never listened to anyone else’s. Always having Sabinus across his chest versus the other way around. In truth, Caesar was the first person to hold him in such a way. Tiberius feels tears burning the back of his eyes, even as he keeps them tightly shut, a smile creeping its way across his face. To himself he would admit that he enjoys falling asleep like this. Being cuddled up in Caesar’s arms, not having to worry about tomorrow. It was ...reassuring. 

  


Caesar smiles when Tiberius settles against his chest. He doesn’t even bother trying to slow his heart down. First of all the boy thought him sleeping. As if it was that easy to drift off with Tiberius pressed this close against him. Secondly, he was to...content? Comfortable? Borderline _happy_ . This morning he had awoken feeling at peace with himself, and his place in the world. In his half asleep mind he concocted the hair brained idea that it was because he was with Tiberius. During the day Caesar was **constantly** reminded on why that was such a _dumb-ass_ thought. 

Until now. 

When he had blown out the candle he had wanted to simply scare the boy. A reenactment of the second time Caesar had him. Not that he was keeping track mind you. No, he simply remembered half way through dragging Tiberius how it ended. Before he had discovered the issue he had been having. A relief that, _that_ nonsense was over with. Instead Caesar had decided to make sure the little shit didn’t decide that he was healed enough to go on without him. Or worse, make good on his threat to try and kill Caesar in his sleep. Knowing Tiberius he wouldn’t put it past him. 

Caesar had even taken temptation, partly, out of the equation by keeping Tiberius fully clothed. Something the boy seemed to be thankful for. What he hadn’t planned for was Tiberius gracing him with a kiss. In his lifetime Caesar has received more than his fair share. Caesar licks his lips, a hand unconsciously rubbing Tiberius’ lower back. Even with the countless lips he’s tasted, there was something simply intoxicating about Tiberius’. Sighing deeply, Caesar glances down at him before he forces himself to fall asleep. He wasn’t lying when he said they had a long day ahead of them. 


End file.
